The Cold Miko
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Kagome s new mission: Kill Naraku s reincarnation, A.K.A: Orochimaru.. Will she finally found the true love of her life... or perhaps, loveS? Pairings: ItaXKakXKagXNejXSas, this is my FIRST harem so go easy on me k?.. sorry for the lame summary Warning: POWERFUL Kagome on the loose! and Sadistic Kagome as well.. hehe.. please leave a review or else! (REVISION FINISHED!)
1. The cold Miko

Okay! This is the revised version of The Cold Miko chapter 1… Well, If read my author`s note; chapter 9, you would`ve been informed that my younger sister stopped updating.. I guess, her last update was the chapter 4..

Ever since then, I took over. Publishing and Updating new stories here and there on the way.. I was actually planning to keep my sister as a façade but meh, you guys had been in the dark for far too long..

I will keep the pen name since it`s my idea in the first place.. Her naming this account by the name KaichouXHaku didn't settle in with me quite nicely..

So enough babbling and here it goes!

**Warning: **This will be the only disclaimer so do keep in mind that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND NARUTO..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 1: The Cold Miko

'_This is the only wish I want for you to grant since you already destroyed my life!'_

The clouds were thick and malevolent. The ground soiled beyond compare by the countless liters of life liquid staining the whole clearing like a grotesque blanket. Mangled and mutilated bodies of yokai* alike scattered along the dirtied soil with countless of wounds and cuts littering here and there.

In the exact center of the gruesome battle field stood Japan`s greatest opponents. The evil Hanyo* Naraku, who was created by the countless numbers of yokai fueled by the bandit; Onigumo`s greedy and jealous heart. He was once a human, wounded to the brink of death when the legendary miko*; Kikyo took pity on him and nurtured him back to health.

The bandit fell in love but it was unrequited. And thus, his anger allowed itself to grant yokai access into his body and behold, Naraku was born.

His opponent was none the less, even more famous than him.

Standing tall and strong was the strongest priestess alive ever since the untimely and destructive demise of the powerful miko Midoriko; was the one and only, Higurashi Kagome of the Sunset lineage*. She was a normal girl, a ripe age of fifteen when the centipede mistress dragged her into the Sengoku Jidai* through the Bone eaters well on her family shrine.

With the well sought jewel; the Shikon no Tama* ripped from her side, she was thrown head first into taking responsibility looking out for it. But with the unfortunate turn of events, the Tama was broken into Kakeras*, in which, was the beginning of her tragic tale.

With the Tachi* she had gathered consisting of; Inuyasha, a hanyo who wield the great fang Tessaiga, Sango; a Taijiya* with the equal amount of prowess as that of a yokai, Miroku; a humble Houshi*/lecher with a cursed hand, Shippo; a kitsune* kit with the power of illusions and fire, they had started looking for the kakera in an unspoken race with Naraku.

Their Tachi simply grew in the span of three years with reasonable allies that they would`ve never thought of allying with.

Sesshomaru; the current most powerful Taiyokai* in Japan who turned out to be the half brother of Inuyasha with three powerful swords in his disposal; Tenseiga, Tokijin and Bakusaiga. He took it upon himself into honing Kagome`s power since he had seen great potential in her, sculpting said miko into the warrior she is now. Kikyo; the previous guardian of the Shikon no Tama who has half the soul of her so called incarnate Kagome. Kouga and his mate Ayame; prince and princess of the northern lands, both were ookami* yokai.

And the greatest asset and most unbelievable were the reincarnation of the vile kumo* himself.

Kagura; the Kaze* yokai who suffered by having her heart literally in Naraku`s grasp. Kanna; the child of the void who looked at the miko Kagome in a new light after a particular encounter in a random forest. Hakudoshi, the other half of the heart demon; Akago, merely seeks Naraku`s demise while having his icy exterior probed and poked by Kagome`s warm and huge soul.

The whole Tachi had traveled Japan in the span of three years with Kagome never visiting home since she know that her mother will understand that the Shikon should never fall into the hands of Naraku.

Currently, the long awaited and the biggest battle yet was waging destruction everywhere, sending souls after souls into hell or heaven.

'_He will pay… HE WILL PAY.' _Was the only thing echoing throughout Kagome`s mind conscience as her piercing azure stared into equally piercing crimson.

"What`s the matter my little miko? Are you furious seeing _this _filth`s corpse hovering into your very eyes?" Taunted Naraku as he swayed the body implanted by his tentacles in front of the dangerously furious miko.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

Her bloodshot eyes followed the familiar built clad in nothing but red as her heart pumped rapidly inside her chest.

'_ . .' _she repeated over and over again like a mantra as she felt a piece of herself crumble into nothing.

She was alone.

Sesshomaru nowhere to be found, No Sango, no Miroku, no Kikyo, no Kouga, no Ayame, no Shippo, no Kirara, no _Inuyasha._

She was _alone._

A maniacal laugh escaped Naraku`s lips as his disgustingly handsome face looked at her with mirth. Hakudoshi, who was hiding in a façade of being his ally sneered in disgust while looking at the miko who had long won his respect in well veiled concern.

Before Kagome knew it, her body went autopilot.

With every bit of intent, she pumped her body with adrenaline as her eyes sparked amber. Bringing down her sword with an arm since the other has been long broken, she slashed at the barrages of tentacles with vigor as her face remained dead.

Naraku`s glee heightened in unreasonable heights when he manage to land a blow on the miko`s abdominal portion. But his smile immediately turned into a frown when silence met his ears.

An unknown feeling made its presence on his gut when the miko stood rigid, her face resembling that of a calm rain with the eyes of a raging storm, her head tilted in a painful side angle.

She looks _dead. _At the same time, _not._

Raising a shocking clawed hand, she grasped the slimy tentacle protruding from herself and to Naraku`s mixed amazement and fear, his appendage disintegrated.

Hakudoshi `s hair stood on end when a wave of pure reiki* oddly mixed with youki* washed over the remnants of the battlefield.

Soundlessly, Entei flew farther, intent into saving his master knowing that the battle is about to come into and end.

Naraku threw Inuyasha`s body towards the miko who didn't even budge a muscle when the inu slumped against her form, his blood mixing with hers.

She simply walked forward, her eyes now a complete amber with the roots of her rich ebony hair slowly turning into silver. As Inuyasha`s body slid down, Naraku could see the tell tale signs of marking beginning to show itself on Kagome`s face.

"What trickery is this miko? Answer me!" Naraku raged, sending barrages of tentacles towards the miko.

To his horror, it did little to nothing. An unseen barrier of sorts was around the miko repelling everything from the outside.

Suddenly, she charged.

Naraku cant do anything but stare when the miko materialized in front of him and slashed. Blood sputtered from the diagonal slash on his armor, splashing the miko`s already bloodied face.

He growled as he grasped her only mobile arm only to be met with another slash, adjacent from the previous wound on his body, making a blood 'x'. Looking in surprise, he saw the gleaming purple ki on Kagome`s left foot taking the shape of a scythe.

Taking Naraku`s surprise as a leverage, a burst of ki taking a shape of a giant curved blade surrounded Naraku, trapping him in place. He barely jumped out of the sharp confines of Kagome`s sharpened ki when two huge lancer shaped ki erupted from Kagome`s hunched back, hell bent on implanting him straight in his shoulders.

'_How in the hell is she doing those?! She had completely bent her powers to her will! Her untapped powers were now raging wildly, this is not the miko I faced moments ago… The question is how is she able to display such power? If it`s in her, why did it came out now?' _Naraku contemplated as he eyed the miko warily.

Hakudoshi narrowed his purple eyes in suspicion. Something`s not right with Kagome and he knew she`ll be in trouble sooner or later.

'_What`s going on miko Kagome?' _

On the otherhand, Naraku looked for any leverage but cant see anything useful, that is, when his sights settled on Kagome`s chest, watching it rise and fall in symmetrical fashion.

Realization dawned and he laughed.

"I see…" he began. "Your body is acting on its own.." Naraku continued as he gazed into Kagome`s glazed amber eyes.

"All I have to do,, Is to wake you UP!" he lunged at Kagome knowing his loophole already while Hakudoshi cursed.

'_Shit!' _Throwing himself and Entei in between his 'Father' and Kagome, Hakudoshi slashed his Naginata on the direction of Naraku`s neck.

Dodging by the last moment, Naraku retreated while sending daggers at Hakudoshi.

"What`s the meaning of this?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Hakudoshi inwardly shrugged. The cat is already out of the bag, why force it to come back now?

"I tire of your ruling Naraku.. I might be your creation but you hold no control over me whatsoever. I would like to do as I please.. And besides, the miko is far more easy on the nose rather that your putrid scent." Hakudoshi smirked as he saw the furious look on Naraku`s face.

Jumping down from the flaming horse, Hakudoshi craned his neck up to peer into Kagome`s face. Tapping it lightly, he frowned when his favorite priestess did not respond.

"Kagome. Kagome-sama. Wake up, Kanna and Kagura is bound to appear any second now." That brought her back.

"What? Hakudoshi?" Kagome asked in confusion, her appearance back to normal.

But before Hakudoshi could answer, the familiar scent of his 'sister' drifted through the wind.

"What`s the meaning of this? You know very well that I can kill you right now Kagura." Naraku shouted, panic forcing its way in his gut at the sight of Akago nestled in Kanna`s grasp.

"Then I will take you with me!" Kagura waited for no more minute before rushing towards Kagome. Naraku wasted no time as well, sending every last bit of his tentacles towards Kagura who dodged skillfully, the wind helping the females to glide gracefully.

Taking his last resort, he reached for Kagura`s heart and summoned miasma to do its job.

Kagura gripped the fabric of her kimono as she felt her whole body numbing due to the miasma surrounding her heart.

With a sudden jerk, Kagura lost control on her feather and both she and Kanna fell off.

"Hakudoshi!" Kagome yelled at the young yokai who didn't need to be told the second time. Naraku sent another arsenal of attacks at Hakudoshi but was repelled when a gleaming purple sphere surrounded the prince of darkness*.

"What`s the feeling of having your own tactic turned against you, huh Naraku?" Kagome huffed as she fought to maintain control of her barrier around Hakudoshi.

"You insolent wench!" Naraku snarled as he saw Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi land beside the miko.

Taking Akago from Kanna not before shooting Kagura a concerned look, she looked at the seething Naraku.

Too tired to make the ending of the battle dramatic, Kagome merely pushed a huge amount of reiki into the heart demon.

"I will come back to haunt you MIKO OF THE SHIKON!" swore Naraku before a flash of brilliant white was seen and Naraku was no more.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Everything was pitch black. Kagome felt herself floating in the middle of nothing. She was numb, numb to all. The realization that everyone except for a certain three was dead made her heart impassive. She had no tears to shed since it had dried up.

She stared ahead of her with half lidded eyes, her heart thumping lazily, Shikon pulsating in the same manner, returned from her side.

What now? Was question running rampant on Kagome`s hazing mind. Her questions were answered by a flash of light and Kagome found herself staring at Midoriko`s seraph like appearance.

"_My child.." _Kagome merely stared while Midoriko looked at Kagome in pain, knowing that she had turned the lively girl into a shell currently in front of her.

"_Your fight.. is not over.." _Kagome1s dull azure orbs widen in fraction before meeting the gaze of the legendary miko.

"_Naraku was vanquished… But his soul, is not." _Kagome felt even more emptier. After all she have done, he`s still breathing somewhere in a new body.

"_And Im afraid, you`ll have to encounter him once more since you are the one with the power to do so." _

"I don't have much choice.. Don't I? Whether if my answer is yes or no, you`ll send me there anyways.. Just like you sent me here right?"

Midoriko kept quiet. Knowing it is the truth.

"I`ll take Kanna and Hakudoshi with me." Kagome said in finality.

"_But they are Naraku`s servants are they not?" _Midoriko asked in horror, has her protector gone mad?

"This is the only wish I want for you to grant since you already destroyed my life!" Kagome yelled. The first display of emotion she showed Midoriko who took a step back when a black cresent moon facing south graced Kagome`s forehead.

"_As… You wish."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

She woke up with Hakudoshi and Kanna looking at her with unreadable expressions on their youthful faces.

After getting her question asked towards her, THEIR, next journey, she was sent back to take what she needed.

"Midoriko talked to me.." her void voice echoed, perking the two`s attention.

"Naraku`s dead but his soul is not." On her peripheral vision, she saw Hakudoshi`s clenched hands and the flicker of anger on Kanna`s fathomless obsidians.

"I was sent to kill him once more.." she began as she looked at Kagura`s fan on her lap. "The question is, do you want to come with me?" A tense silence fell upon the group and despite Kagome`s lack of emotion, she was afraid that they will reject her.

A hand on her shoulder made her looking up to Hakudoshi who gave her a smirk while Kanna gave the barest twitch of the lips and a meek nod.

Kagome`s form relaxed and she stood up, despite her wounds, and began taking her family`s corpses and began burning them while she kept the ashes in a porcelain jar she had seen lying around.

She did it all with a blank expression on her face that Hakudoshi and Kanna knew that she broke.

Broken beyond compare.

Sealing the weapons and mementos of her family in ofuda charms, she closed her eyes as rain started pelting on them.

As she felt Midoriko coming, Kagome made a mental note to avoid having her soul broken once more in the near future.

She cant lose the remaining part of her soul, she`ll _die._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Revised (04/03/13)

Gosh.. My butt is so sore~

So, I know there`s a MASSIVE change in the first chapter.. don't worry, I`ll revise chapter 2-4 I guess..

JA NE MY LUSTERS~!


	2. The Ice princess

Okay guys! As usual Lex is letting me take advantage of his girlfriend named; Computer, so you guys better thank my pretty boy of a bestfriend.. (Because honestly,I cant understand, he looks like and acts like a girl, and said sex were all crazy for him!).. Back to the matter in hand, this is the rewritten ver. Of chapter 2.. Enjoy!

WARNING: Im taking some of Kagome`s powers by the way.. Mayu (my sister) apparently made Kagome TOO powerful so I`m going to tweak it up a little since I already have some plan up my sleeves.

The Uchiha clan is not murdered.. Sasuke and Itachi are twins here, and will possibly act like hormonial-driven teens..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 2: Ice princess

"_K-Kagome… Doushite? Why did you let me and Miroku to die?" Kagome stood unflinchingly as Sango`s bloody and broken body slumped unto her smaller, transformed body. Long slender fingers wound its way behind her head and tugged at her hair to the point of her tresses detaching themselves from her scalp._

"_You selfish bitch.. We loved you and you killed us?!" The taijiya shrieked, tugging her hair with much greater force._

"_If it wasn't for you, Naraku wouldn't have grown stronger.." Then the familiar jingle of a certain staff reached her vicinity of hearing and she need not to turn around to know who it is._

"_Why hello, Miroku-sama." She casually greeted despite the fingers which left her hair and settled on landing residence on her neck instead._

"_I tire of your games hanyou.. Show yourself." Kagome demanded more than asked when she noticed the face of Sango morphing into anything but the taijya`s elegant features._

"_My, my.. Are you that heartless to act like nothing happed? You`re getting tainted miko." And lo behold, Naraku`s face replaced Sango`s while fingers turned into tentacles._

"_You know.. If it wasn't for you, the jewel would never have been shattered."_

_*STAB* a tentacle made its way on her shoulder but she made no move to fight.. _

_Since she knows where she`ll end up one way or another._

"_If it wasn't for you , The taijiya and her brother would`ve been alive."_

_*STAB*_

"_If it wasn't for you, the houshi would`ve been spared by the curse."_

_*STAB*_

"_If it wasn't for you, the kit and his REAL father would still be alive and HAPPY."_

_*STAB*_

"_And of course… If it wasn't for you, Inuyasha would`ve been alive WITH Kikyo.."_

Stormy steel blue eyes (A/N: Think of a really really icy blue color. The one`s that look like really cold blue?) fluttered open, sweat dripping between her brows and her breaths shallow. Raising her hand, she brought it down and was not disappointed when familiar strands of silken white met her fingertips.

As her eyes zeroed on her ceiling, her fingers made themselves busy weaving their way through the girl`s scalp.

Looking at the never-wilting flower on Kanna`s head, she contemplated the reason of the albino`s affection towards her.

Hakudoshi, who in turn slept beside her albeit with his own futon, said that her aura brought peace. –Insert snort here- Peace? That`s new. As far as she knows, she only brings chaos everywhere she went.. That`s one of the reason she`s acting like a moody bitch anyway.

She`s already blamed enough.

Speaking of her current predicament, she sighed when the harsh reality of attending school all over again slapped her in the face.

_"That`s what happened. It`s up to you to believe me or not. But let me tell you this Hokage-sama, you can explore every nook and cranny of my mind but you will still have the same explanation." It`s about an hour and half when they arrived at Konoha. And here she is explaining everything Midoriko instructed her._

_Her surprise grew tenfold when her 18 year old body disappeared, leaving a measly six year old physique while both Hakudoshi and Kanna shrunk a couple of years making them looking at each other`s three year old bodies._

_Growling at the voice of Midoriko telling her to learn the ways of the ninja, she immediately threw the two demon children over Entei`s back before mounting herself._

_And here they are now, staring at the Hokage while the Sandaime did the same._

_"No, its okay. I sense no lie to you, here is my question. Are you willing to fight this reincarnate while carrying the name of this village?" Sarutobi asked while sympathizing with the poor soul currently seating in front of him. She looked so broken, and it didn't help those cold, emotionless, dare he say, dead eyes looking at him with so much wisdom he cant help but feel clueless of what`s going on with the world._

_"I will be glad to."_

_"Then I suggest you and your siblings attend the ninja academy to study the way of the ninja, I know that you are powerful enough, but you can use some skill we ninja use." He said with a sincere smile._

_"Very well, may I request that you keep this information strictly classified? I don't want villagers pounding on our door yelling about demons."_

_"Of course Kagome-sama, as much as I love this village, they can act idiotic at some times. And you can start the academy tomorrow, here`s the keys to your new apartment, and some money to make you start anew."_

_"The apartment I can whole-heartedly accept, but the money is not necessary, Midoriko-sama provided them already. And please, just Kagome, honorifics are not needed Sarutobi-sama." Sarutobi gave a low chuckle._

_"Very well Kagome-chan, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Konoha. And you do know how to make concealment charms right?" He said as he smiled at the girl hiding behind Kagome`s leg._

_"Why yes, Sarutobi-sama, why do you ask."_

"_Well, questions will be raised when high ranked ninjas came in the same vicinity as you. You might be oblivious yourself but your kind of emanating this vapor like substance and I assume that your body isn't able to hold the power you originally held." _

_Kagome walked towards the door with a nod but not without throwing a statement to the Hokage as well._

_"And I suggest that you tighten your security. Im not insulting your ninjas but as you say, who could miss a glowing girl riding a flaming horse?" for the second time, he gave a chuckle. This girl has a good sense of humor despite the lack of emotion._

_"Yes I`ll tell them to focus."_

_With a final bow, Kagome, Kanna and Hakudoshi exited the room followed by a flameless Entei._

It`s been 8 years since then, 8 long years without having the time to mourn for the life that has been lost. And every damn night the freaking nightmares never did left her.

And eventually, she avoided sleep as possible but learnt to face it off when the situation occurs.

Yet, when she saw an isolated boy with a familiar fox housed inside, her defenses crumbled and she grudgingly let the boy clung to her as far as possible but still too close for her comfort.

But that is the first and last mistake she`d make, she first need a certain snake sannin to be eliminated, before she can open up again.

Squinting when the sun hit her from the open spaces of the drapes, she took it as a cue to wake her surrogate siblings for academy.

Gently tapping Kanna`s nose with her finger, she gave one of her genuine smiles at the void child, who sat up with a delicate fist rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"Ohayo Anieue." Kanna whispered, receiving a gentle pat in return.

Rousing from her futon, she stood up before kneeling down beside the still asleep Hakudoshi. Smirking one of her predatory smirk, she signaled Entei –Who was sleeping around them by the way- to keep quiet as she picked Hakudoshi from the futon.

She swear, the little demon could sleep through a raging storm if he wanted to.

Nodding her thanks to Kanna who held the door open for her, she made her way down the spacious apartment to the equally spacious kitchen.

Gently depositing the sleeping yokai to a chair, she pat Kanna once more as she made her way towards the stove.

Cooking a quick but savory meals for three, she silently put the food down to the round table. Kanna offering her a meek thank you, she settled the food directly in front of Hakudoshi.

_Three… Two… One._

Lavender eyes snapped open while a cute pert nose twitched. Sitting at her seat with an amused gleam in her bright eyes, she looked at Hakudoshi who greeted with a 'good morning' and a 'thank you' in between bites.

The siblings ate in a comfortable silence and the moment Kagome was finished, she pat the two before telling them that she`s gonna hit the showers.

Depositing the white sleeping yukata, she smoothly dunk herself in the tub filled with scented and medical herbs she herself had made.

~Ten minutes later~

After bandaging her entire right arm to keep something hidden, she stepped out of the bathroom.

Stepping out clad in a puffy towel, she went to the only dresser in the room and fished out her usual outfit consisting of a two layered kimono.

The first and inner layer was a sleeveless one with lavender lotuses littering the black cotton fabric. Slipping the outer one, a pristine white kimono with blue honeycombs and a crescent moon stitched at her right breast, she tied a blue silver lined obi to keep the kimono tight and snug.

Smoothly pulling the black spandex to cover her bare tights, she tied her kunai pouch and finished her outfit by tying the customized black hitai ite on her neck.

Sighing at the sight of her LONG hair, she closed her eyes and began working with the stubborn mass of obsidian threads.

With a couple of tugs and turns, she successfully pulled her hair in a half bun with a braided lock keeping it in place while the rest of it came tumbling down her knees. She clipped some worn beads over her waist length forelocks and dimmed herself ready to go.

"Anieue, you forgot the concealment seals." Came Hakudoshi`s calm voice.

Inwardly kicking herself for her clumsiness, she hurriedly clipped the tomoe shaped earrings and three identical rings all rimmed in silver.

Turning around, she looked at Hakudoshi who was wearing his favored pair of haori and hakama.

Walking out of the room while grabbing Hakudoshi`s naginata –a gift from her- she walked down the stairs.

"Come on you two." She softly stated as she handed the glaive at Hakudoshi.

"Honestly Anieue.. Why are you so intent on sending us in the academy when you know that you can teach us yourself?" Ranted Hakudoshi.

Kanna nodded soundlessly from Kagome`s side.

"I know. It annoys me as well but Hokage-sama wishes it." Kagome replied, tightening her grip on Kanna`s hand to reassure the equally annoyed yokai.

~15 minutes later~

After dropping Kanna and Hakudoshi to their own respective classes. She made her way through her own. This is the last day in academy since she`s a genin starting today and will soon meet her own team.

_`Tsk, a team will only slow me down.'_ She though, completely and utterly oblivious at the stares she was harboring.

Quietly snorting, she thought grimly about the stressing journey she`s about to encounter with dimwitted fools.

(A/N: Geez Kags, you sound just like Sess.)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A certain pair of Uchiha twins was now brooding and sulking. You ask why? One simple answer.

Fangirls..*Shudder*

The door opened with a loud clang, and hoe we go, the number one knuckle head of Konoha came strutting down the room.

"Hey Naruto, only Genins are allowed here. We don't need dropouts." Nara Shikamaru pointed out.

"HUH! You see this Shikamaru?" he asked pointing at the hitai-te on his forehead.

"Im a ninja now!" Naruto replied as he continued to descend at his respective chair. Which is a seat away from the twin temes.

When he was about to sit down, a familiar spike of chakra entered the classroom. He turned around and instantly brightened.

"Kaggy!" Ignoring the smoldering glare thrown by the said female, he waved at her with a goofy smile on his face.

Meanwhile, the female and male population in exception of a couple handfuls of genins, snapped their attention at Kagome.

"KYAAAA~~!" the female population shrieked in delight at the sight of their idol.

She gracefully went to Naruto and casually sat on her own seat, in a row beside Naruto and Itachi.

"Ohayo Kaggy." Naruto greeted despite the annoyed twitch Kagome made.

"Ohayo Naruto." Kagome responded curtly.

"Ohayo Kagome." The twins said in unison. Sasuke and Itachi always did found her interesting and intriguing, not to mention attractive.

And not being a fangirl was a major plus!

"Ohayo Sasuke, Itachi." She politely replied, before the Uchiha twins can engage her in a conversation, a certain blondie and pinkie came running inside the room.

"I WIN!" they both declared.

"HA! AS IF! MY TOE REACHED THE ROOM A COUPLE OF CENTIMITER FIRST!" the blond argued.

"OH YEAH! I HAVE TO AT LEAST LOOK BACK TO SEE YOU!" the pinkette barked back.

"BILL-BOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BROW!" Ignoring the blond she ran where Kagome and the others sat.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Naruto said while blushing. Instead of answering, she just ignored him.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun and Kagome-sama." While the two Uchiha ignored her, Kagome gave her a nod.

"Can I seat next to you?" Sakura asked Kagome. Before she can reply, Ino began ranting at Sakura, and soon the whole male and female population began arguing.

Naruto, tired of being ignored, jumped infront of Sasuke and leaned forward until their nose were almost touching.

'_Oh boy.' _Itachi and Kagome thought, their sixth sense tingling like hell.

"I don't see what they see in you twin temes, Kaggy is so cool so she is acceptable, but you temes are just temes!"

"Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Kagome and Itachi remained quiet. Itachi, glancing now and then at the girl beside him, was oblivious at whats happening. On the other hand, Kagome was reading a book but also keeping an eye at her 'friend'.

Sasuke and Naruto kept on glaring at each other until the unexpected happen. The boy behind Naruto accidentally pushed him resulting to him leaning forward than expected.

"!" the girls, Naruto and Sasuke thought. Their lips went nearer and nearer and nearer, until….

*THUNK*

The only thing obstructing Naruto and Sasuke`s lips was a kunai embedded on the wall. They all turned towards the where the kunai came from. Kagome`s left hand still outstretched from throwing the kunai with her nose still buried in the book.

_`I never saw her move! And she didn't even took the time to look before throwing it!'_ Itachi thought.

"Arigato Kaggy!" Naruto yelled before berating the guy who almost made him kiss Sasuke. Meanwhile, said Uchiha took the kunai that was still lodged in the wall.

"Arigato, Kagome." He thanked while giving her the kunai. As she took the kunai, her fingers accidentally brushed against his which resulted on his fingers freezing.

"Sasuke. Let go." She replied monotonously. Regaining his bearings, he grudgingly let go, already missing the contact. He saw his brother glaring at him and smirk.

Ever since they knew the enigma named Kagome, a competition of sorts was built between the two, and thus, the childish point system was established and so far, Sasuke`s on the lead.

Sasuke: 1

Itachi: 0

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Now, Iruka was announcing genin teams. She half unconsciously found out that one team will have five members but she didn't bother listening until her brother`s name was called.

"Team 7, Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto perked up

"Haruno, Sakura" Sakura sulked

"Uchiha Sasuke." Vice versa

"Uchiha Itachi." Sakura literally jumped three feet in the air, while the Uchiha twins grimaced, at the same time wondering who the fifth member was.

"And Taisho Kagome." This time all team seven nearly jumped in joy.

*CRACK*

All team seven looked at the direction Kagome was seating only to gulp. The once unscathed desk, was now missing a chunk of wood that could be seen on Kagome`s fisted hand. Hell would look like a newborn kitten compared to the pissed kunoichi. A huge tick mark pulsed on her forhead and her eyes turned into murderous shade of blue.

"K-Kaggy?" Naruto reluctantly asked. Kagome visibly calmed down but still held on the murderous intent.

"K-kagome-san?" Iruka asked. When Kagome looked at him with a murdering gaze, he nearly wet himself.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a great ninja like me, have to team with those slug teme twins!" Naruto complained.

"Well, Naruto, Itachi was the rookie of the year while Sasuke follows on second rank. Meanwhile, Kagome was the kunoichi of the year while Sakura follow behind. Since you're the dead last of the group, we put you into the team to create balance." The whole class laughed or snickered only to be silenced by Kagome sending them a glare enough to freeze hell over.

All of this was watched by Iruka.. Much to his amusement.

_`As expected no less from the famous ice princess of Konoha.'_ Iruka though.

She has been known in Konoha to be emotionless and cold. A perfect aspect for being a ninja. She was also labeled Ice Princess because of her amazing display of abilities on using ice attacks. Even the clans were impressed by her. Not to mention her new found affinity with the lighting element.

But she was not the only one known for her abilities.

Her two younger siblings were just as deadly dangerous as she. Yup, the Taisho siblings did make a good impression. And now, Danzo was dying to make her ROOT for the future.

Snapping out of his stupor, when the first sound of destruction reached his ears, he announced the rest of the team.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Where in the world is he!" The oh so impatient Naruto yelled.

Team seven was the only one left at the classroom waiting for their sensei that would soon be dead. The Uchiha twins was still rooted in their seats, Sakura on the other hand was yelling at Naruto to keep quiet while occasionally ogling at the twins or Kagome.

Kagome on the other hand was at the corner, hands crossed over her developed chest, standing straight with a leg casually leaning on the wall with her eyes closed, completely clueless that the twins were now studying her like the most interesting specimen in the whole room.

All attention (except for kaggy) turned towards the blond who was now setting a trap to their sensei who was now destined to be sent to oblivion if he wont show up sooner or later in courtesy of Kagome.

"Is that a wise Idea Naruto?" All attention snapped back towards Kagome who`s eyes still close.

"What do you mean Kaggy?"

"The person who will step in this room will be the one who would hold our future as ninjas."

"She`s right Naruto!" Sakura yelled. _`Kagome-sama is so smart! I wanna be like her CHA!'_ inner Sakura shouted.

"And besides, his a jounin. You cant expect him to fall for that." Sasuke said.

But before Naruto could retaliate, a hand emerged from the door followed by a head. They watched as the eraser descended closer to the jounin`s head until it disappeared into thin air.

_`Where did the eraser go?'_ Naruto and the others wondered including Kakashi. He anticipated the attack, however, he did not anticipated the sudden vanishing of it.

"Hmmmm, seeing that you planned to play a prank on me,, my first impression to you guyz is…. I hate you. Meet me at the roof." He casually said before poofing out of existence.

Kagome, for the first time (or so they though), moved and did a body flicker jutsu at the roof, successfully scaring the shit out of her sensei. Meanwhile at the remaining four, when they exited the room, the question that has been bugging them was answered. There, at the exact position where the eraser vanished, was the same eraser lodged in a wall with a kunai.

"It`s Kaggy`s." Naruto said. At this, all eyes widened.

"Impossible, I didn't see her move." Sasuke said

Instead of answering, Naruto went over the wall and plucked the kunai.

"See this?" Naruto said pointing at the red string tied at the hoop. "Only nee-chan do this to her kunais."

"She`s fast." Sasuke mumbled. Getting even more intrigued by his teammate.

They went to the rooftop after a heated argument over who would give Kagome back her kunai. And a scene that they never would've thought they would see welcomed them.

Kagome, who was calmly leaning on a pillar, was glaring daggers at Kakashi who looked pitiful while sweating bullets. Naruto, knowing quite well the feeling of being under Kagome`s cold gaze, decided to save his petrified sensei`s ass.

"Kaggy, you forgot this." Naruto said while handing the kunai in feeble attempt of directing Kagome`s attention away from the pale jounin.

"Thanks." Was her reply not even looking at Naruto but taking the kunai and shoving it effortlessly in her kunai pouch.

"W-well since y-you're here.. lets introduce ourselves." Kakashi stuttered slightly.

_`Damn, and I thought Iruka was exaggerating about the Ice princess. *shudder* I nearly wet myself. Is it normal for a girl like her to have eyes that can make the devil itself turn tail and run away?' _Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Can you elaborate?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my like and dislikes are none of your business, my dream? Never thought about it, my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." And for the second time, he was again under the murderous gaze of the Ice Princess. _`*gulp* she got to stop doing that!_' and once again, all color drained from Kakashi`s masked face.

_`all we learn was his name.'_

"You first." Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

(well insert the introductions up until Sakura)

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particulary like anything `_except for Kagome'_, and I dislike many things. My hobbies are training and my dream is to keep my clan strong _`and hopefully marry HER, so that I can rub it to Itachi`s face that I can have something he cant.'_"

_`hmm, I have the twin prodigy in my team.' _Kakashi noted.

"Next"

"Im Itachi Uchiha, I AM interested on someone _`who was also named Kagome'_, I dislike something, my hobbies are anything. And my dream is everything." The team just looked at him weirdly.

_`well,,, that`s as worst as Kakashi`s.'_

"Last one." Kakashi reluctantly looked at her and sighed in relief that she`s no more glaring at him or he would seriously pissed himself.

The Ice princess might be undeniably pretty but exceptionally scary as well.

Everybody unknowingly lean in, eager to learn something about her at least.

"My name is Kagome Taisho. My likes and dislikes are for you to figure out. My hobbies are none of your business. My dream…" she trailed of. All of them visibly flinched when they saw her clenched her hand and gritted her teeth.

"I intend to make it into reality, and that is. To get rid of someone for all the pain that he DID." She finished with force in her voice that they instantly prayed for the poor man`s soul whoever he is.

_`A ramen freak, a fangirl, a pair of twin prodigy fighting over a girl and a seriously scary BUT pretty Ice princess with the most petrifying glare… this is the most interesting team I encountered so far.' _Kakashi mulled, raising a brow when he caught Kagome staring at his hair.

He was about to ask why but thought better and merely shrugged it instead.

(Insert the part where he explains the graduates and dropouts, yada yada.)

"Meet me at the training grounds at 5. Don't eat breakfast or youll puke." He then vanished into a poof of smoke.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Revised (04/12/13)

Once again… My butt HUUURTSS~!

Anyway, 4,000 words? FUCK YEAH!

JA NE MY LUSTERS~!


	3. The Bells

So HALLOO~! Once again, invade Lex`s computer I shall!

XD!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 3: The Bells

_"Don't worry, I`ll only maim you to the point considered near-death.. this is for being late.."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome`s eyes snapped open, revealing dilated pupils. Lifting a hand to settle on top of her eyes, a tired, exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

'_Damn.. The nightmares are being more disturbing than usual..' _she thought in irritation as she recalled her latest 'visit'. Looking at the clock, 2 `o clock greeted her vision.

'_Might as well get ready..' _stealthily sliding away from Kanna, she tiptoed her way to her bathroom. Shredding her nightclothes, she submerged herself in the tub filled with oils and medicinal herbs.

_'Ever since the final battle ended, not a single night I slept with those nightmares ceased hunting me'_ thinking of the days where her old self dwell in happiness and naivety, she cant help but scrunch her nose in disgust.

The image of her fool, naïve, Innocent or dare she says, weak self clearly sent unwanted shiver down her back. Looking into herself, she cant help but feel pleased. No more was the old, happy, warm school girl, but replaced with a dangerous, cold and strong ninja that can protect her last surrogate family. But she will be lying to herself if she`d say she never miss the feeling of warmth when being surrounded by friends that treat you like family.

Yet, she could never return to that warmth, not when a certain sannin was still alive, not to mention the memories of his past life was still intact, meaning his dirty tricks which include manipulating people were still evident in his tactics.

_'Maybe, just maybe when this battle has come into an end, I can finally be free to do as I please. Maybe, my emotions –if there were left- can be displayed with no obstructions.'_ sighing, she exited the bathroom with a towel hiding her *cough* assets *Cough*. Dressing into a similar outfit, (A/N: just imagine she have a whole closet of the same outfit. Hey! In Naruto they never did change outfits.) she silently got herself ready.

After fixing her hair into its usual appearance. She proceeded on bandaging her right arm to conceal the black dragon.

_3 years past since they started living in Konoha. She began training her kekkai genkai which hold the ability to use the elements. Fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, dark, light, ice and steel. She immediately got the hang of it, she took about half a year about learning her second kekkai genkai; The Ryugan._

_The Ryugan was a powerful doujutsu with three qualities; The Copy and Transfer, Telekinesis and Create to Conquer._

_Copy and transfer, stood strong by its name. It's the innate ability to copy various kinds of kekkai genkai. __he first time she copied a kekkai genkai which is called Byakugan, her eyes never hurt as hell itself. The second dojutsu she copied was the powerful Sharingan, and again, her eyes hurt like shit. Since, she wanted to be as powerful as can be, she asked permission to leave Konoha for the time being to copy some powerful kekkai genkai._

_About another year later, she returned to Konoha with 3 newly acquired kekkai genkais. The kekkai genkai of the Kaguya clan, which is the bone technique, Ki clan`s demonic transformations (not like she need it since she`s already a demon herself. She just need it to make an excuse whenever she reveal her demonic form.) and Hiroshima`s Dark flame dragon technique_

_But despite this, the last ability remained unknown to her. Create to Conquer still refused to step into the light. And it did more than to annoy the power hungry miko._

_But using such a powerful kekkai genkai is also a threat to her life._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The four member of team seven arrived at the training grounds. Naruto staggered in a sleep like state, Sakura arrived quite exhausted while the Uchiha twins were wide awake. A rustle of leaves in the nearby tree caught the two`s attention. Acting on pure instinct, Itachi and Sasuke flung a kunai at the tree only to be deflected by a shuriken.

"Hn, and why do I have the honor of being your training targets?" Kagome asked while gracefully jumping out of the tree landing on a crouch.

Recognition immediately found its way up the Uchiha twins` faces at the sight of their 'interest'.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan." They greeted together. Upon hearing the name Kagome, Sakura suddenly perked up.

"Ohayo Kagome-sama!" Sakura chirped.

"Ohayo minna-san." She replied. She was quite fond of the kunoichi`s scent of cherry blossoms with a hint of citrus. On the other hand, despite being twins, the two Uchiha`s scent are completely different. While Itachi`s scent was that of a rain and morning dew, Sasuke`s was the scent of cinnamon and tea leaves.

Dimming her introduction more than enough, she jumped to the nearest branch and sat comfortably.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome is mad.

Kagome + Mad= NOT GOOD

Their damn sensei was late for 3 hours.

3 HOURS! 3 WHOLE KAMI DAMNED HOURS!

Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke were wise enough to stay away from the pissed Kagome. Sakura on the other hand was completely oblivious, busying herself by reading a scroll.

"Yo." Was the late Sensei`s wise response.

"YOURE LATE!" Naruto yelled while pointing an accusing digit at their sensei.

"Well, there`s a black cat that crossed my path so I have to ta-" He was cut off when a kunai came whizzing on him with deadly accuracy successfully grazing his cheek just beneath his uncovered eye.

"No need for your petty excuses. Be late again or I`ll slit your throat, 'Sensei'" Kagome said with a voice enough to make Satan run back to his mommy.

_'I totally forgot that the dreaded Ice Princess was on my team!_ (Wow Kakashi, your getting old!)'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_'Hm, so the Uchiha twins and the Ice princess are the only ones left._' About half an hour ago, Naruto`s down and Sakura`s unconscious due to a genjutsu showing Sasuke, Itachi and Kagome killing each other.

As if on cue, the two Uchiha stepped out of the clearing.

_'Speak of the devil and come he will.'_

"Were not like the others." The twins stated in unison.

"How about you prove it." As those words left his cloth covered mouth, the twins sprang in action.

As they made they're way to Kakashi, each of them flung a kunai and shuriken with deadly accuracy at Kakashi, who in return, deflected the attack with ease. Using his momentum, Sasuke decided to do a round house kick directly in the direction of Kakashi`s face. Itachi on the other hand, swung his foot on Kakashi`s torso. Putting his precious 'Icha Icha Paradise', he caught the twins foot and flung them on the ground. Not losing any moment of possibility, the twins dove head on. Sasuke tried to swipe the Jounin's feet while Itachi was busy doing complicated set of handsigns.

_'A genin doesn't suppose to know a jutsu like that!'_ Kakashi thought while his eyes widened dramatically.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi used his thumb and pointing finger to form an 'o' before positioning it in front of his mouth. He puffed his cheeks before blowing it`s contents. A giant fireball erupted from the older Uchiha headed towards Kakashi.

*BOOM* a resounding explosion rang through the clearing. As the debris settled, the Uchiha frowned at the charred remains of a tree log.

They both began searching frantically.

_'Up? Left? Right?'_

"Below you." Whispered a voice. As they felt something grabbed their ankles, one name registered within their heads.

_'KAKASHI!'_

"Earth style: Headhunter jutsu." They both felt themselves sank in the ground until they're head was the only thing visible.

_'Hm, wonder where Kagome is.'_ Suddenly, a huge projectile came whizzing towards Kakashi with frightening speed which he barely missed.

_'What the!'_

The 'thing' came flying back when a hand caught it with ease.

"So the Ice princess finally showed herself." Kakashi said.

Kagome just stood there still swinging the massive thing over her head before stopping it and plunging it into the ground. Kakashi and the twin's eye widened.

_'Is that a giant boomerang?'_ the three simustaneously though.

"I guess your wondering if this is a giant boomerang?" Came Kagome`s deadpan voice. She quickly picked it up before swinging it again with ease.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" she threw the boomerang towards Kakashi who dodged but not unscathed.

"Impressive, you seem to inflict damage to me." Kakashi praised while clutching at his bleeding shoulder.

"Unlike them, I know what this test is for. But…" she trailed of. "Im not used working with someone." The twins appeared confused while Kakashi held a surprised look.

"So you knew all along." Kakashi said while his eye crinkled in an upside 'u'. "But we can fix that problem of yours."

Kagome once again caught the boomerang and simply waited for the clock to ring, which it did a couple of minutes passed.

The twins were now beet red at their embarrassing position. In front of their first crush nonetheless.

"It seems you need some assistance?" Kagome said with her face impassive. They only caught something flash in her eyes, something akin to amusement. They nodded.

Kagome walked near the twins before slamming her foot in the ground leaving a good size crater. soon, the twins manage to wiggle out.

(enter the scene where Kakashi told them not to feed Naruto.)

As soon as Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke, Kagome gracefully went to Naruto. Taking out a kunai, the twins watched in fascination as Kagome started cutting the ropes to free Naruto.

"Eat." Shoving the bento on Naruto`s chest, she left no room for argument.

"K-Kagome-sama, Kakashi-sensei told us not to feed him." _`Youll get in trouble Kagome-sama! CHA!`_ Inner Sakura cried.

"It`s ok, i`ll stab myself first before eating infront of a starving comrade."

"Besides, he`ll only slow us down if his hungry." Itachi decided to put his two cents in. Kagome stood up and turn towards the directions of trees.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, do we pass or not?" Her teammates only looked at her weirdly.

"Kaggy?" Naruto damn near fainted when Kakashi dropped down from the tree rubbing his head sheepishly.

"You knew all along. Don't you?" Kakashi asked Kagome. His visible eye crinkled while announcing; "All of you passed, you are now officially team 7."

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist on the air. Sakura burst out laughing, the twins were smirking while Kagome hummed in amusment.

"As a bonus, I`ll evaluate you guys in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu or if you know how, in Kenjutsu as well." Team seven felt adrenaline rush in their veins. Its not everyday you can fight with a Jounin.

"Sakura you first." Sakura literally skipped towards Kakashi. She dropped into a stance both good in offensive and defensive.

'Hm, impressive. So she is not just a fangirl after all.' Kagome though.

Kakashi and Sakura soon got into a Taijutsu fight. About 10 minutes later before Sakura manage to land a powerful kick on Kakashi`s arm.

"Taijutsu pass." Kakashi said while wincing at the forming bruise. "Genjutsu."

Kakashi threw a similar Genjutsu, but learning from her faults, she managed to dispel it in a minute.

"Impressive. Genjutsu, definetly pass." Kagome was down right shocked. Who knew Sakura was a Kunoichi at heart? She only tought of her as a weak fangirl, this definetly boost Kagome`s respect towards the girl. "Ninjutsu."

"Water style: water bullets!" Sakura yelled before spoowing out large bullets of water. Kakashi evaded them while countering with his own.

"Water style: water vortex jutsu!" Sakura found herself inside a water tornado.

"You have to practice more on your ninjutsu." Kakashi said while inwardly discussing Sakura`s ability. 'She will become a great medic someday.'

Sakura returned from the group dripping wet. Kagome, feeling nice towards the girl, handed her a towel.

"Arigato Kagome-sama!" Sakura thanked before taking the towel. Kakashi watched with a soft smile in his covered lips. 'so the Ice princes isn't so cold as she appeared to be.'

"Naruto." He called.

"DATTEBAYO! IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SENSEI!" the audience just sweat dropped.

"Taijutsu." Naruto charged head on without thinking. 'Man, his clumsy as Inuyasha.' Kagome taught with a deadpan look.

About half an hour later, Naruto didn't able to land a hit. Instead, he was the one with bruises.

"Taijutsu, fail. Genjutsu." Naruto manage to disfuse the genjutsu.

"At least you passed in genjutsu. Ninjutsu."

He performed his beloved Shadow clone technique. Then, he used a couple of wind jutsus Kagome taught him.

"Wind style: Cresent blades jutsu!" Half moon shaped winds erupted from Naruto`s hands. One of them manage to nick Kakashi beneath the cheeks.

"Ninjutsu, pass. And I assume those wind jutsus were learned from Kagome?"

"How did you know?" Naruto yelled.

"Well she`s the only one patient enough to teach you."

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Ignoring Naruto rant, he called Sasuke.

"Youre next SA-SU-KE." Kakashi mocked. Sasuke scrunched his nose in annoyance before sending a glare towards Itachi clearly meant, IM-BETTER-THAN-YOU-SO-BACK-OFF.

"Taijutsu." Sasuke lunged at Kakashi. About five minutes later, he managed to punch Kakashi square in the stomach.

"Taijutsu, absolutely pass. Genjutsu." He trapped Sasuke into a genjutsu. Sasuke dispelled in a minute.

"Seeing your clan specializes in Genjutsu, I expected no less. Ninjutsu."

He performed his clan`s famous fireball jutsu and a couple more Fire jutsus.

"It seems you passed all the test." Sakura was literally gaping. He passed all test! _'Cha! I expected no less from Sasuke-kun! I bet Itachi-kun and Kagome-sama can beat Kakashi-sensei to a pulp!'_

"Itachi, you next." Kakashi called.

Kagome leaned beside Saskura before mumbling, "Is it just me or he purposely made me the last one?" Sakura giggled a little before answering back. "Maybe he was a little scared of you." Kagome just Hned in agreement.

"Taijutsu." Kakashi faltered a little, seeing itachi`s speed. Three minutes later, they found Kakashi on his back.

"Woah. That was….. a shocker. Genjutsu." They don't need to watch, they all knew he`s gonna pass all test. Which he did.

_'Ok, Kakashi calm down. You can DO THIS!'_ Kakashi cheered himself.

"Kagome." Team seven smirked. Poor Kakashi, his in for a world of pain.

Kagome stepped towards a clearing with an impassive face but a sadistic glint in her ice blue eyes. Kakashi unconsciously took a step back.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei. I don't bite…..much"

"Your not helping Kagome. Taijutsu." His visible eyes widened when Kagome literally vanished into thin air. He mentally smacked himself for being careless. He began searching frantically when a sudden pain stung his hip.

On the other side, team seven gaped. Not only that her speed will absolutely put Shisui to shame, he landed a clean hit on Kakashi in less than a minute!

"How about this, can we merge taijutsu and ninjutsu together?" Kagome asked, stopping in front of a stunned Kakashi.

_'Might as well be serious_.' Kakashi tought.

"Fine by me." Kagome leap away from him so he can have space. As soon as he balanced himself, he lunged at kagome.

He brought his kunai down only to bend back to avoid a strong head kick. Kagome did a complicated set of hands style while in mid air.

"Lighting style: Electric whip jutsu." Chakra materializes between her middle and index finger. A long blue crackling whip was soon visible.

"Now, now Kagome. Your not planning to kill me are you?" Kakashi asked while eyeing the deadly looking whip.

"Don't worry, I`ll only maim you to the point considered near-death.. this is for being late.." She poised. Then lunged. Kakashi did the only thing his mind could process at the moment.

He screamed.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Revised (04/16/13)

Yeah.. Not much was changed in this one..

Meh.

JA NE MY LUSTERS~!


	4. The mission

A/N: Hmmm. Well, not much could be said.. -_-;

Kagome, Sasuke and Itachi: 14

Naruto and Sakura: 13

Team Gai: 15

Kakashi: 17 (I have a secret reason about keeping him young.. and he is a prodigy anyway)

Hakudoshi and Kanna: 11

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 4: The Mission

'_Don't talk when you know NOTHING.'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Point D, Sasuke and Itachi, ready."

"Point C, Kagome, ready."

"Point B, Sakura, ready!"

"… Point A, Naruto, ready. Dattebayo!"

"Too slow Naruto… Go!" Five blurs jumped out from the trees.

"URYAA! Got you Tebayo!" Naruto cried in triumph but was soon replaced by a howl of pain as a kunai stabbed him in the heart, successfully, killing him..

(A/N: IM JUST MESSING WITH YOU GUYS! HAHA, HERES THE TRUE STORY..)

"Point D, Sasuke and Itachi, ready."

"Point C, Kagome, ready."

"Point B, Sakura, ready!"

"… Point A, Naruto, ready. Dattebayo!"

"Too slow Naruto… Go!" Five blurs jumped out from the trees.

"URYAA! Got you Tebayo!" Naruto cried in triumph but was soon replaced by a howl of pain as the cat clawed him on the face.

The cat took a look on Kagome before jumping in her arms, purring in contempt.

"I swear that cat`s bipolar!" hissed Naruto. Itachi, seeing Kagome`s discomfort, made a move to take the cat.

"Arigato." Mumbled Kagome emotionlessly. Itachi nodded in return, with a faint blush, mind you.

"Ribbon on left ear, finding pet Tora, complete." Sasuke recited in his mouth piece.

"Meet me on the Hokage tower." Kakashi replied before a poof was heard.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Tora-chan! Mommy is so worried!" squealed a.. *cough*large*cough* lady while squishing the living daylights out of the gasping cat.

'_No wonder it ran away.'_ Though Naruto and Sakura.

Kagome decided to tune out the conversation and started fiddling with her beaded fringe. Looking at the new white beads, she can't help but let out a little to non-existent smile.

'_Anieue!' __ two familiar voices greeted Kagome the moment she came home from her evaluation test._

_'__Tadaima Kanna, Hakudoshi.' kneeling in a single knee, she gave the two a welcoming hug._

_'__Okairi, Kagome-sama.' Kagome looked up to meet a pair of purple eyes._

_'__Thank you for watching them Yume.' She replied before the blonde vanished in a veil of smoke leaving a human cut out of a paper._

'_Anieue, close your eyes.__' Kanna softly stated. She blinked her eyes before complying. Small pairs of hands lifted her waist length fringes as she felt the twins` hands brush her hair._

_'__You can open them Anieue.' Came Hakudoshi`s calm voice._

_She felt her eyes widen in fraction as she stared at the beautiful pearls clasped on her hair._

_'__Where did you get this you two?' she asked with a soft smile._

_'__It`s a secret Anieue' Hakudoshi said and Kagome let a soft smile grace her features at the sight of Hakudoshi blushing._

_Smirking, she tugged Hakudoshi`s arm and kissed him on the cheeks. Ignoring how Hakudoshi sputtered in embarassment, she kissed Kanna next._

_"Kaggy. KAGGY!" _instinctively, she swung her fist sideward. Realizing it`s her 'best friend', she stopped, her fist an inch away from his nose.

"What did I tell you about shouting in her ear?" Itachi tsked the shaking blonde.

She raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, silently asking what the heck was going on.

"Do you want another D-rank mission?" The raven head asked the aloof miko.

"No." was her simple but cold answer.

"There`s your answer." Itachi told the Hokage who sighed.

"Fine, here`s a C-rank mission." Team seven can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment.

"You can come in now." Soon enough, a drunk man stumbled in the room.

"What? You'll let this snot-nosed kids guard me? What`s with the blonde with the stupid face? And how about you girly? How about you just go home and help your mommy?" slurred the drunkard.

Everybody tensed when the temperature dropped so low a fog was seen. Their breaths turned into smoke as metals and glasses moisted in sheer cold. Team seven, Kakashi, and even the Hokage glared at the man.

"Don't talk when you know _nothing." _The miko harshly bit out.

"I`ll meet you at the gates." Kagome said, her voice colder and sharper than usual. Using a body flicker, she disappeared, taking the cold atmosphere with her.

Tazuna flinched at the ferocity of the glare the people inside the room was giving him.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Kagome-chan`s parent are no longer in this world. She has three siblings she alone cared for." Hiruzen bit out.

"you better apologize or I`ll kill you myself!" Naruto shouted before sprinting outside the room followed by glaring genins.

'_Oh boy.'_Tazuna though.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Tazuna, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura and surprisingly, Kakashi, waited for Naruto and Kagome at the gates.

Naruto`s indignant shriek was heard making all people turn towards its direction. Naruto and Kagome, they expect, but the two silver haired children completely shocked them.

A girl was holding Kagome`s left hand while a boy calmly walked at her other side. Naruto, on the otherhand, was shouting a fit, based on the boy`s amused expression, they think he might`ve said something that rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

"Who might be these two?" Kakashi asked Kagome. Kakashi found himself getting sized up by his student`s siblings.

" Taisho Kanna." Said the girl wearing a pristine white kimono with blue linings and crescent moons.

"Hakudoshi Taisho." Introduced the kid with narrowed eyes. Like his sister, he to, was decked in pure white.

Kakashi flinched at the glare the two was giving them.

'_Kagome`s doing a good job teaching this two about the art of intimidation.'_Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Hakudoshi, Kanna." Said demons looked at their sister. Kagome confused team seven-except for Naruto- by pulling out a human cut out. Tossing the paper forward, Kakashi looked in fascination as a thick veil of smoke burst out of the paper.

"Yes Kagome-sama?" eyes widening at the sudden voice, jaws were dropped when a woman in her early thirty`s was seen standing to where the paper landed.

"Im going on a mission. I don't know how long so please take care of this two." She softly instructed the Shikigami as both twins silently went beside the unknown woman.

With a wave and a kiss on the forehead that made more than two males twitch, the three remaining Taishos watched as their matriarch exited the Konoha gates with a last farewell look.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The Uchiha twins glared at the silver haired sensei walking up ahead. They could care less if he walked ahead but what pushed the twins to the edge was the conversation going on between Kakashi and _their_Kagome. Currently, both superior-not that they`d admit it- ninjas were talking about jutsus they know nothing about.

"So let me ask you, if a snow jutsu, for example; icicle blizzard countered your fire jutsu, what is the best jutsu that can easily counter said attack?" Kakashi, who has surprisingly no Icha Icha in hand asked calmly while staring at the Kunoichi beside him. He was quite shocked that he actually enjoyed the conversation between his younger student and a smart one at that.

"You can use a lightning jutsu like storm edge to maneuver the snow jutsu into harming it`s caster. Or if your chakra is low, you can improvise some low rank wind jutsu like wind spin into propelling yourself away from the attack`s way." She replied with a slight smirk that the mask Jounin barely caught.

Her response riled up the twins and unknowingly made the rest of the team uncomfortable since none of them could keep up with the nerve-racking, nose-bleeding conversation.

Kagome on the other hand, was equally enjoying the little talk with her sensei. She finally looked at Kakashi with the amount of respect he deserves. She found herself in ease when near her lazy sensei and was a little unnerved about thinking that she`s going soft.

They continued the journey with the twins being grateful to the rosette when she asked their masked Jounin about the ninjas in the land of waves and thus, directing him away from the steady conversation he was having with the Taisho.

The group was traveling in peace when both Kagome and Kakashi noticed a puddle near the sidewalk. Exchanging meaningful looks that the Uchihas took the wrong way, they replaced themselves with a simple substitution jutsu.

'_Im sooo going to pound this scarecrow to the ground. Sensei or not, his freaking going down!'_

'_Must. Stop. Self. From. Decapitating. Pervert. Sensei!'_ Yup. A furious Uchiha is a brutal and sadistic Uchiha indeed.

Both twins were shaken out of their bloody daydream when the whistling of chains echoed around the eerily silent forest.

Then, everything went mad.

Sharp chains individually snaked around Kagome and Kakashi alike. The rest of the group froze up in horror as two nuke-kiri nins appeared beside their immobile sensei/ teammate.

"Two down." Both nuke nins whispered. With that said, they harshly tugged their chains, making the twins see red.

A bloodcurdling scream escaped from Sakura`s mouth just as she saw her sensei and teammate got torn up to shreds after looking up from playing with Hogosha.

Meanwhile, Naruto`s eyes were wide and tears slowly crept up to his lids as his mind replayed the recent event. Deep inside, he vaguely registered something rattle deep down his body. He could've sworn he heard vicious growling in the creases of his mind. Too frozen up with fear, he didn't noticed that one of the nuke nins was beside him.

"Three down." Naruto`s blue eyes watched in fascination as a clawed projectile headed towards him with deadly precision.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kakashi hastily pulled Kagome`s wrist, crushing her against his chest when he noticed that the Taisho was about to rush in battle the moment they saw the nuke nins targeted the blonde next.

He struggled to keep the rustling down as he subdued the growling Kagome by encasing her inside the confines of his arms, inwardly noting that she fit in perfectly. Breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the blonde got rescued by the berserk twins, he slightly relaxed his grip.

"See? He`s safe now, calm down." He softly whispered at the now still girl. Looking at her face, he was shocked to see her steel blue eyes flecked with pink.

"Don't let me do this again sensei." Hissed Kagome as she peeled the iron grip of her sensei away from her person. Running a hand on her silken locks in frustration, she observed as the Uchiha duo effortlessly kicked the nuke nins ass to hell and back.

"I believe that is our cue." Kagome said as she saw both nuke nins charged at Tazuna who was being guarded by a still shaken up Sakura.

Both of them jumped out of the branch they were hiding in perfect sync as Kakashi locked one of the nuke beneath his arm in a headlock while Kagome twisted the other`s arm as she crushed her foot on his back calmly.

"Sensei!/Kagome!/Kaggy!"

"Yo!" was Kakashi`s simple greeting before dragging the two unconscious nuke nins to tie them up in a tree.

Kagome soon found herself staring at the clouds with tresses of ebony, pink and bright yellow littering the sides of her vision.

The twins, recognizing the fact that they just tackled their intended to the ground, hastily entangled themselves from the heap before anyone could notice, leaving the blonde and rosette sobbing over the shocked Kagome.

"N-nee-chan… I t-thought I l-lost you!" howled the blonde as Kagome felt his tears dampen the silky material of her kimono. Kagome`s eyes widened at the endearment. Not knowing what to do, she swallowed thickly before hugging the blonde back, her heart warming at the knowledge of her own importance in Naruto`s heart.

"K-Kagome-S-sama!" cried Sakura pitifully.

Kagome awkwardly patted her back as Tazuna watched on the sidelines.

'_This could take a while.'_Kagome inwardly mused.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Revised (04/18/13)

Phew! I hope this will be more than enough…

JA NE MY LUSTERS~!


	5. The Momochi Zabuza

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! Meh.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 5: TheMomochi Zabuza

'_You call yourself demon? I`ll show you demon.'_

'_Damn it all!'_Kagome inwardly cursed as she clutched the large bleeding gash on her shoulders.

'_Why in the world did I chose this freaking day to seal most of my powers?!' _she mentally berated herself. During their travel, she tried the jutsu she saw at the sacred book she secretly borrowed from the Hokage. Said jutsu was said to conceal extra chakra or physical abilities to prevent the exploding of chakra coils. She thought that it might stir her away from her team`s curious personas if she show a bit of weakness in the mission.

And it ended up pretty bad.

It was supposed to be a smooth journey back to the land of waves after their run in with the two nuke, but noooooo, a fucking demon just HAD to fucking popped out of fucking nowhere and now she was fucking cursing like fucking Inuyasha!

Fucking great.

"Abandon the mission and leave immediately!" Kakashi yelled, his face grew paler and paler with every drop of blood that slid down Kagome`s now bare shoulder. The twins would`ve blush to death by now at the sight of Kagome`s smooth and long arms if not said owner was slowly bleeding to death.

Kakashi was rudely ignored when the female merely scoffed.

"And what? Leave you to die? Don't think so sensei." Kagome coldly replied before summoning her twin blades. She looked at Sakura and Tazuna who was being protected by a purple shield produced by Miroku`s shakujou.

"We came here together, we leave together." Itachi butted in. If it wasn't such a dire situation, Kakashi would've finger jutsu them out of existence due to their hard headed replies.

Kagome lunged at the clone and brought her left sword down as the left one blocked the cleaver. She saw the twins went past right her in a blur to take care of the other clones ahead.

"Naruto, now!" she harshly commanded. The blonde nodded slightly before heading towards with a battle cry. She felt herself get soaked as Naruto decapitated the clone and thus, soaking her in water.

She looked up ahead and saw the twins successfully destroyed the other clones.

"Impressive, but if you know how to handle a kunai or attain headbands, doesn't mean you can call yourselves a ninja." The real Zabuza eerily whispered. She felt the incoming attack and immediately jumped out of the way.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Kagome heard Kakashi yelled. Turning her direction of sight towards the blonde, what she saw made her see red. The clone Zabuza sent against her suddenly went for Naruto. She watched in rage as the clone sent his foot down and slammed it on Naruto`s plexus, ending him sputtering up blood.

The twins, Kakashi, and Zabuza didn't know what happened when the clone suddenly went 'water'. They were all shocked to see a panting Kagome with her ice blue eyes flickering red.

And boy, she did _not _look happy.

"You call yourself a demon? I`ll show you demon." All onlookers watched in fascination as silver and black wisps of winds encircled Kagome as she hunched her form down.

Black turned silver, steel turns amber while canines and nails sharpen into fangs and claws. Twelve long, fluffy silver tails erupted from her tailbone and were flaying mildly around the transforming Kunoichi as fluffy fox ears stood erect on her skull. The wind suddenly vanished as a deadly, almost predatory smirk rose from Kagome`s black stripped face.

"_This _is a demon." The real Zabuza felt his eyes widen at the ice cold voice beside his ear. Before he could see it coming, a foot connected with his chest, sending him in the woods.

Kakashi sunk at the lake when the water prison gave way. When he swam up, he barely saw a silver blur dove down towards the woods.

On the other hand, the twins, along with Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna, winced at the sound of trees breaking and bones shattering hidden in the woods.

"Heads up sensei." Kakashi barely missed the flying Zabuza.

"Supposed you`d like to finish him?" he turned towards the direction he heard Kagome and nodded.

Kagome trekked towards team seven after giving the beaten Zabuza a taunting good luck.

`_This could be fun to watch.` _she mused as she watched the demon of the mist get freaked out when Kakashi started voicing out his thoughts.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Revised (05/02/13)

A/N: SHUT UP! I KNOW IT`S SHORT BUT I PROMISE! I`LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE… I JUST WANT TO ADD A CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO JUST SIT STILL AND FREAKING WAIT, GOT IT?!

OH, I GOT A REVIEW THAT CLEARLY SAID THAT IM A BITCH BECAUSE IT`S TO SHORT…..

**WELL, HOW ABOUT I JUST ABANDON THIS STORY?! HOW`S THAT SOUND! I KNOW THAT SHE APOLOGIZED FOR IT BUT BUDDY, IM IN A FOUL MOOD AND THEN THE MOMENT I CLICKED MY REVIEWS, BITCH IS THE WORD THAT POPPED IN FRONT…**

**DAMMIT AND IT WAS NAMED AOME!**

**DUDETTE, WHOEVER YOU ARE, I TOO, AM SORRY FOR MY RANTING BUT IM NOT FOND ABOUT BEING CALLED A BITCH…**

**SO TAKE YOUR PICK…**

**SHORT, OR ABANDONED?**

JA NE!~


	6. The twins jealousy

A/N: WELL, AINT I A LITTLE ACTIVE THIS DAYS? BY THE WAY, HERE`S MY POLL`S RESULTS!

ItaXKakXKagXSas:9

ItaXKagXSas:4

ItaXKakXKagXSasXNej:4

SO AS YOU CAN SEE, MY FAITHFULL READER`S, KAKASHI`S FORCE IS CURRENTLY ON THE LEAD… AND THIS IS THE **ONLY **VOTES I GOT AFTER TWO WEEKS! ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS TO FREAKING CLICK DAMMIT!...

**THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE KAKXKAG FLUFF THAN TWINXKAG FLUFF! *SHRUG* SORRY BUT I LOVE THAT PERVERTED MASKED JOUNIN..**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 6: The Jealous twins

'_I don't have enough time to tolerate such thing as feeble love.'_

Kagome frustratingly pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt the incoming headache forming. It`s been a day since their little play with the so called demon of the mist, and her Jounin sensei along with the rest of the team were currently bugging her about the demon transformation that took place during the battle.

"As I repeat, your answers will be left unanswered unless the Hokage allowed me to reveal said fact." She repeated for the umpteenth time.

"But YOU are a part of this team and I AM your sensei. I have the RIGHT to know something I SHOULD know." Emphasized Kakashi. Said Jounin inwardly flinched as he caught sight of Kagome`s finger twitching nearer and nearer towards his crutches and he`d count his unlucky stars that he`ll found himself unconscious once more.

'_Damn this, this, this-' _Kagome inwardly ranted as she saw the solid hard determination on her sensei`s face.

"Fine. But the rest of you, leave." She coldly replied.

"EHHHH?! NANDE? It`s unfair!" whined Naruto as the twins glared at the Jounin. Sakura made a motion to open her mouth but Kagome has beaten her into it.

"NOW." And with that, they scrambled out of the room faster than the Uchiha`s avoiding fangirls around Konoha.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kakashi watched with batted breath as the Taisho gracefully stood up. He rose a brow in confusion when said girl slapped some piece of papers on either side of the door. She turned around and once more sat beside his futon.

"Silencing barriers. Knowing that the team will probably listen to our…. Talk." She replied towards his unasked question.

"So, care to explain this.. kekkai genkai of sorts?" he asked.

"Before I answer that question, you have to promise me to never let this information escape your mouth or I WILL be the one to seal it shut." Kakashi for once, manage to held her stare and was quite surprised to find himself enamored with those pair of iridescent ice blue eyes.

"My kekkai genkai is called the Ryugan, also known as the `_Death`s eye`." _She briefly closed her eyes before opening them once more.

Kakashi`s uncovered eye stared at the now silver eyes with red moons and black fang marks. Without thinking, he reached his hand towards her face. She hastily jerked away and he cursed himself for acting without thinking.

"Gomen." He mumbled. A tense silence stretched between them and both fidgeted ever so slightly.

"Ie, Im being a little hostile." She hesitantly replied.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_What the hell are they doing inside?_ Was the question rapidly running inside the twin`s minds. Unlike Sakura and Naruto, both Uchiha stayed outside the room, knowing that their sensei was an infamous pervert. Kami knows that Kakashi might make a move. That last thought sent the two smirking in amusement.

Not that Kagome wont be able to kill him first.

Itachi sat against the door, brandishing his kunais while his younger half was pressed against the door in hope of catching some parts of the conversation.

Itachi knew better.

He felt the ripple of power flowing along the door, and he knew that Kagome, being a closet person, probably pulled out a stunt that will left them in the dark. A dark smirk spread against his face as he glide the cleaning clothe along the smooth projectile.

He always did love puzzles.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(refer to explanation in chp 3. About the kekkai genkais, but she only told him about the Ryugan`s copy and transfer jutsu.)

"I do hope you keep this as a secret sensei." Kagome sternly told her now standing sensei.

"I gave you my word." He replied with equal amount of seriousness. She nodded in satisfaction before peeling the wards away from the door.

Opening the door with a sudden jerk, she rose a brow while Kakashi hid a snicker when Sasuke fell face first while Itachi fell on his back with a soft thump.

Kakashi: 2

Sasuke: 1

Itachi: 0

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

All team 7 were currently training in preparation with their future battle against Zabuza seeing that Kagome bluntly stated that he`s still alive and pretty much kicking.

So here they are, each of them facing their respective trees they were gonna use for training chakra control.

*CRACK!* *BOOM!*

Kakashi nearly fell off his tree when a loud tremor of sounds echoed along the forest. They all turned around towards the direction the destructive sound came from only for their eyes to widen in shock.

Kagome blinked as she stared at her mid raised foot. She was about to test her chakra control when suddenly, the trunk came tumbling down with her booted foot still halfway from meeting with it. She silently walked towards the nearest tree ignoring the slack jaw expressions of her team mates.

"A-ah, go on." Kakashi told his other student who quickly shook the shock off and began training with their own respective trees.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

'_Well, isn't this amusing?' _Kagome inwardly mused as she watch the three males struggle to make their way to the top. After the fiasco with her first tree, she finally managed to perfect her chakra control after breaking three more trees or so.

She landed softly on the ground as she walked away from her team to train somewhere secluded.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Kakashi asked from reading his porn novel.

She looked at Kakashi from the corner of her eyes before answering. Her eyes lingering a little longer on his hair before moving back to look at him in the eye.

"Training." Was her simple answer before smirking, coldly mind you.

"Up to some spar?" Kakashi, not the type of person to ignore challenges, from a student at that, agreed. Snapping his book shut, he jumped down from his branch.

"Ok, when I get back, you three should be at least half way through." With that, both Taisho and Hatake disappeared through the dark woods.

"Sakura" Sasuke monotonously said.

"HAI!?" Sakura immediately perked up.

"Follow them." This time, Itachi was the one who responded. With an enthusiastic nod, the rosette came scurrying towards the direction Kakashi and Kagome disappeared through.

"OI! Futago-Temes! (twin bastards) you know, you should tell Kaggy already!" Naruto yelled with a sly grin.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi calmly stated, inwardly fidgeting that the dobe might find out.

"Psshh, puh-lease, I can clearly see that my Kaggy`s pretty. And I might be an idiot but im not blind." Naruto said as he once more ran up the tree.

"It`s none of your business usuratonkachii." Sasuke cooly responded as he too, ran up on his tree.

"Well, I suggest you fasten up your paces futago-temes, ero-sensei`s on the lead." With that statement, both Uchiha lose their concentration and fell down with a thump.

"NANI?" both of them asked in sync. The blonde snorted in amusement.

"And you call ME the idiot." Naruto said with a roll of his eye.

"Anyone could clearly see that ero-sensei`s the one who`s getting closer and closer with Kaggy. And it didn't help that he`s only a year or two older than Kaggy." Naruto finished with a kitsune-like grin.

As if a switched has been flipped, both ravenheads, stood up. In perfect sync, they calmly walked their tree. Naruto watched in gaped expression as the two effortlessly made their way to the top as if they were not having trouble about it just a moment ago. Plunging their kunai to the tree`s bark with more force than needed, they flipped down before walking hastily towards the direction Kagome, Kakashi and Sakura vanished through.

Ignoring the angry yell of the jinchuuriki, Sasuke and Itachi stomped side by side. They walked for a while until the signature pink of team seven popped out of their line of sight. As they neared the rosette, they vaguely caught the starry expression of the pinkette before the sound of metal clashing reached their ears.

"Hold the blade in parallel with your shoulder then move your wrist in an angle where you feel comfortable the most." Kakashi`s voice drifted through the silent clearing.

They watched as Kagome nodded before lunging at Kakashi. They exchanged a couple series of thrusts and swings before Kakashi managed to disarmed Kagome.

Kakashi sighed as he picked the tanto from the ground. He knows that Kagome`s familiarity with the sword was impossibly good so he insisted that he train her in the tanto instead, seeing that his top student will probably reach ANBU in no time.

The anger that was slowly filling the Uchiha twins was rising in an alarming rate as they watched Kakashi move behind Kagome and gently touched her hand to guide it to show the proper way of holding the tanto. Kagome seemed to be perfectly fine with it and simply go with the flow. Blazing pair of obsidian eyes glared at the foot that was pushing Kagome`s backward to strengthen her stance.

But when Kakashi used both hands to move the Taisho`s arms, that`s when hell broke loose.

Kakashi`s eye widen as he felt the air behind him shift. Grabbing Kagome, he jumped away.

"Itachi, Sasuke, what`s the meaning of this?" he narrowed his eyes at the twins who were glaring at him. Putting Kagome down who watched with indifference, he stood rod straight before facing the two.

Instead of answering, Sasuke, with Itachi on his side, lunged at Kakashi.

Shifting through hand seals in an alarming pace, Itachi yelled his jutsu.

"Fire style: Fireball JUTSU!" Kakashi shifted to the side only to be met by barrages of kunais and shurikens.

This is the scene that greeted Naruto.

"What the hell?!" the blonde yelled in shock as he turned towards Sakura ( I totally forgot that she`s there!).

"I don't know either. I was watching Kakashi-sensei and Kagome-sama train when Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun suddenly got angry and started attacking Kakashi-sensei." Replied Sakura with worry clearly stretched along her face.

Naruto looked at his sister and was greeted with her usual indifference. Knowing his bestfriend(his words) more than the rest of the team, he could clearly see that she`s beginning to get hostile. He knows that Kagome hated it the most when her training was being erupted.

Fists and foot were still flying as Kakashi tried his best to avoid the berserk twins.

'_What the hell are they so mad about?' _Kakashi though.

"STAY. AWAY." Itachi harshly whispered as they locked gazes.

"EH?" Kakashi was momentarily frozen in a second.

"From whom?" he confusedly asked.

"Don't play dumb Kakashi." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. Kakashi watched as the twins gaze flicked at the side, then it all make sense.

His uncovered eye narrowed. Who does these two think they are? There will be hell to pay before he decides to stay the fuck away. Knowing what he was fighting for, he decided to fight back.

Meanwhile, Kagome`s ire was slowly but surely growing. What the hell was up with the twins to suddenly decide interrupting her training. She watched with cold eyes as her team mates and sensei battle as if there was an unseen competition or something.

If only she knows that she hit the nail smack dab on the head.

Deciding that enough is enough, she flicked out of existence and materialized between the two clashing forces. Swiping her feet against the twins as her right hand blocked Kakashi`s jab, she tossed him over her shoulder as the twins fell with an audible oomph.

"Tomare." A tense silence penetrated throughout the clearing. Kagome silence the twins with a harsh glare in which they took in heart.

"Would you please enlighten me, about the act of anger you just randomly displayed?" Kagome said with an ass freezing voice.

Naruto, hoping to lighten up the move, butted in.

"Come on Kaggy, you should be used about the fact that boys were fighting over you! So, who do you prefer most? Ero-sensei or the futago-temes?" he asked in a loud voice and a cheeky grin.

The three males blushed ever so slightly but listened nonetheless.

The question threw a sense of nostalgia over her person. The fact that her love was unrequited and every loved one –except from Shi and Kan- was gone didn't help to lighten up her mood.

"I don't have enough time to tolerate such thing as feeble love." She answered through half lidded eyes. Naruto immediately regretted his unthinkable question. How could he forget that his Kaggy was emotionally scarred?

Damn.

"Im going to train." She walked away from the clearing before tossing Kakashi a word that left him deflating.

"Alone." And with that, her figure was swallowed by the shadows.

"Hey guys. Tsunami-san might be worried since it`s going dark." Sakura somberly stated.

The team just numbly nodded before silently trekking back towards the cabin. As they walk, Kakashi looked at the clearing with a concern gaze.

'_Kagome, what happened to you?' _

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The dinner was REALLY awkward and silent. Tazuna watched the hostility between Kakashi and the twins as he eat. He wonder where was the Ice princess thou.

"A-ano, where is your other member? The pretty girl with blue eyes?" Tsunami asked. At the name, three males stiffen up in perfect sync while mentally kicking themselves. They were too busy glaring at each other`s head that they forgot to fetch Kagome!

"Im gonna look for her." Kakashi calmly stated as he gathered his used dishes.

"me too."

"As I am."

"Itachi, Sasuke, im her sensei so stay." Kakashi firmly said. The twins merely glared in retaliation before walking out of the door. Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch.

What`s up with hard-headed competitive students?

Sighing, he too, moved out of the house. He went towards the clearing they were training and looked around. Instead of seeing his missing student, a Katon was thrown in his way.

"Were not done yet, _Sensei." _Sasuke stepped out of the shadows with his dark eyes darkening even more.

"Back off. She`s ours." Kakashi glared at the twins. The nerve of Uchihas never did ceased to amaze him.

"Don't talk as if she`s a possession. She`s a living thing and she owns herself." Taking no more insults and threats against his person, he made the first move.

The three males engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battles with some Ninjutsu in between.

The battle of two against one.

(I suggest that you listen to Inuyasha`s sad song when you read this part since it`s the piece Kagome is playing…)

The beautiful sound of a wooden flute drifted across the clearing, putting the raging males on halt. The three were captivated by the heavenly sound but was enamored with the amount of sadness the rhythm was portraying.

Without even knowing, their feet lead them straight to were the sound was coming from. A sparkling lake was the sight that put the three shinobis gaping. But it`s not the lake itself that put the Hatake and Uchihas breathless.

There, in the middle of the lake, gracefully poised in a glimmering boulder with the ethereal moon illuminating her figure was the notorious Ice princess of Konoha. In her delicate hand was a beautiful pristine flute.

They watched entrance as her slender long digits glide along the long flute as her lips softly caress the mouthpiece. The sad yet elegant melody embraced the field as the wind gently played with her ebony tresses. As the note pitched at its highest, she gently removed the contact between her lips and the frail instrument without opening her eyes.

She whispered something softly that they barely caught it. But what they heard sent them on a spiral of emotions, mainly; Jealousy and resentment.

"_Inuyasha…"_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Revised (05/02/13)

*Le gasp* CHAPTER SIX?! OH MY GOODNES I AM SO HAPPY FOR MYSELF… AND FOR THOSE HE CHEERED ME UP, THANK YOU VERY MUCH….

HOPE TO UPDATE SOON!

JA NE!~


	7. The battle at the bridge

A/N: MY GOSH! GUYS, IM **SO **DISSAPOINTED ABOUT THE NUMBERS OF REVIEWS I GOT FROM MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER…. **FIVE?! FIVE FREAKING REVIEWS?! ARE YOU KIDDING THE HELL OUT OF ME?!**

*cough* *cough*

SORRY ABOUT THAT, IM JUST GONNA ABANDON THIS STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER.. UNLESS, YOU GIVE ME PLENTY OF REVIEWS!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 7: The battle at the bridge

'_You told me you love me… So why did you leave me?'_

A sadistic grin spread along Kagome`s face as she felt the enemies' blood splattered on her cheeks. Swinging her crackling whip once more, a delightful sigh escaped her lips as she watched in well hidden glee as the enemy`s body became mutilated.

She knew that she should be deeply disgusted by her bloodlusted acts by now. But she also noted to herself that she`s not the old Kagome anymore, she know relinquished the feeling of bathing in her enemies' blood. She learnt that if you`re in the battlefield, it either kill or be killed, so why not enjoy it while you`re at it?

"Ice style: Crystallization jutsu." Shifting through series of complicated handsigns, a bone chilling mist escaped her slightly parted lips before circling the blood and the bloody carcasses of her mutilated opponents. Bringing her foot down with force, the bodies along with the bloods shattered into beautiful gleaming red gems.

"Inari, Tsunami-san, you can come out now." Soon enough, said people warily came out of the house.

"Tsunami-san, please stay inside no matter what. And Inari," she turned to face the boy that have unintentionally pained her with painful words but at the same time, made a special place in her heart.

"Gather the town`s people and tell them to bring weapons, after that, head for the bridge."

"HAI NEE-CHAN!" he gave her a toothy grin and a swift salute. Ruffling the boy`s hair and giving a soft smirk, she turned around.

Reaching for something inside the wide sleeves of her kimono, she took out a slip of ofuda and tossed it mid air.

"Rokuson!" the shikigami came out of the paper covered in wisps of black smoke. It`s body was in a form of a giant fox with glistening silver fur and black markings.

Instead of mounting the shikigami, she simply grabbed a piece of its fluffy mane.

"Do what you must." And with a fierce roar, Rokuson took off with the ice princess gracefully hanging by his mane.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Itachi grunted as he blocked the enormous sword with his own katana. He was fighting a clone with an equal strength and capacity as the real Zabuza who was fighting Kakashi.

His arm was aching due to the bleeding gash it was sporting, and it didn't help that his sharingan was kept activated for the longest time possible.

"Itachi! Whatever you do, don't faint!" Kakashi yelled as he saw his student`s lids drooping. His statement woked the Uchiha up.

"You don't need to tell me _sensei."_ Itachi sneered back. Kakashi sweatdropped at his student`s hostility towards him.

'_They`re still mad about that? Geez, talk about anger management.. besides, I can share.' "_Woah!" he was snapped out of his trance when Zabuza nearly severed his head away from his shoulders.

"Okay Kakashi, remove your mind from the gutter and focus." He whispered to himself.

They had to end it. Fast.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sasuke coughed up some blood as few senbons managed to hit him. On the other side of the dome was an equally bloody Naruto trying to chase Haku with a kunai. Standing up with a grunt, he took out two of his kunai and lunged at the mirror he saw the blasted hunter-nin was hiding.

"Your acts are futile. No one enters my dome and leaves it alive." Sasuke greeted his teeth in annoyance. He has the patience of the saint but this is too damn frustrating for his own good.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" he felt a sense of satisfaction when he saw the ice melting. But that satisfaction was immediately squashed when another took it`s place.

"KUSO!" he heard Naruto shouted.

'_Damn right you are.' _He silently mused.

The one sided fight lasted long as the two konoha-nins earned wounds after wounds. They could feel their strength faltering and their senses dulling, yet, they will end this fight in their favor.

That is, until a certain nin decided that this useless battle had to end now.

He saw it coming. The moment the masked nin lifted up his arms, the moment he aimed, and the moment he let go, he all saw it coming. He unconsciously though why? Why did he jumped in front to take the hit? Why did he threw himself? Why?

Maybe, just maybe, he considered the dobe as his bestfriend. The one who calls him bastard, the one who doesn't use him, the one who saw him as Sasuke, not as the other half of the twin prodigy. And maybe, if he somehow save the dobe, _she _might at least, smile for him.

Yup, it`s worth it.

He stared at the incoming barrages of senbons as it neared him, knowing and thinking for the worst. Only a minute now, a second, a moment, and then, nothing.

He blinked in confusion as the senbons seemingly bounced away from him with a clink. It all happen so fast, so precise and so quick that all they heard was the shattering from above and someone landing softly in front.

As the debris settled Naruto and Sasuke alike waved off the shards that fell on their hair.

"Saa-." All eyes snapped open at the familiar stoic voice.

"And to think that you two doesn't care about each other." There, standing in front of Sasuke with her left hand poised in front holding one of her signature twin katana was an indifferent Kagome.

"It`s my time to play now." They barely shook the shock away until it was replaced by another.

"Ice style: Crystal claws jutsu." Her twin katanas vanished in a shimmer of purple light. Her hands were now covered in deadly claws made out of indestructible ice.

"Let`s dance." She lunged at Haku with speed that made him falter slightly. He threw senbons after senbons to hinder her attacks. She avoided the projectiles with few managing to graze her left cheek and tore some pieces of her clothing.

She swiped her hands in arch and wind blades with fragments of scalding cold ice flew in between. Haku transferred into another mirror only to find himself bleeding.

'_Clever. Using a genjutsu.' _He thought, impressed.

"Enough of this." Kagome hotly hissed. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, Haku had to hold back a gasp at the sight of her eerie silver eyes.

"Ryugan." Using her hidden telekinesis jutsu, she clenched her fist together. Sasuke and Naruto watched in awe as the flawless mirrors cracked in an unseen force.

"What did you do?!" Haku asked in panic.

"What I dobest; destroy." Was her simple answer. With a last clench of a fist, the dome shattered while a pained scream escaped Haku`s pale lips.

"Kaggy you did it!" Naruto grinned in triumph.

Sasuke`s sharp eyes caught the slight wavering of Kagome`s stance and immediately went to her side. He gently touched her shoulder and he saw upclose that she was slightly touching her right eye.

"Damn it, I forgot that this kekkai genkai absorbed chakra more ferociously than the others." He heard her mutter.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(MAJOR TIME SKIP! MY FINGERS WERE ACHING DAMMIT!)

Kagome`s icy blue eyes narrowed at Zabuza. It sicken her to learn that the boy just sacrificed his life in order to save Zabuza and all of this was only for said nuke-nin to merely scoffed at.

She felt sad for Haku now. She saw her old self, saw the raw love identical to the love she offered Inuyasha, saw and felt the same pain when her love was not returned. At this, she let her rapid speech do the talking.

"You sickening fool of a bastard…" all pair of wide eyes looked towards her direction.

"You motherfucking lame excuse of an asshole.." Kakashi gulped at his _favorite _student`s choice of words.

"He cared for you, he loved you, heck, he fucking took the blow for a fucking shithole like you!" Naruto watched Kagome with wide eyes. Never, and he meant never! Had he seen Kagome this mad to the point that her usual monotone voice raised in volume.

"And what the fuck did you do? You threw it out like it was a freaking piece of shit or something!" her voice became huskier and all of them tensed as her eyes turned bloody red.

"You're a selfish bastard, you`re fucking worst than a demon,, you`re-." she stopped her harshful words when the tangy scent of salt hit her sensitive nose.

"Your words… They cut deeper than any blade." Zabuza rose his head and all of them were greeted with tears.

Oh my, Kagome just put the demon of the mist to tears.

"I loved Haku.. He was like the son I never had the chance to have. And now, it was too late." For a brief moment, Kagome felt Tenseiga pulse in power.. but before she could even contemplate about it, a vile voice echoed around the bridge.

"Would you look at that, you look like yesterday`s left over sashimi."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AND THAT~S IT! HOPE TO- *looks at furious readers..*

OK OK! IM JUST JOKING DAMMIT… I BETTER GET PLENTY OF REVIEWS FOR THIS!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Gato! What are you doing here!?" Zabuza snarled as he saw Gato kicked Haku`s body.

"I knew that you`d be defeated.. and seeing that you and the enemies were weaken equally, I took it upon myself to finish the job while cleaning this town while Im at it!" Kagome`s eyes hardened at Gato, she cant believe the gal of this person!

"Boy." Naruto jumped at the mention of his name.

"Give me your kunai." He did, seeing the emotion fleeting through Zabuza`s eyes.

He took the kunai between his jaws and skillfully made his way through the thick crowd of bandits and so on. As he reached Gato with a spear or two protruding from his back, he vigorously slashed at Gato who howled in agony. With a last thrust, Gato`s profusely bleeding body was thrown over the bridge.

Seeing that there were still some mess to take care of, Kagome, Itachi and Kakashi lunged at the frozen group and began their 'clean up' while the villagers who were gathered by Inari helped as the wounded watched from the sidelines.

Kagome halted from having the time of her life when she heard a dull thump. Turning her head towards the direction the sound came from, she was not surprised when she saw Zabuza sprawled along the bridge. Quietly gliding towards him, she saw him facing the sky with an uncertain look on his face.

She peered down and she knew he was startled from the sudden presence. She looked at him straight to the eye and a silent conversation was made. Nodding, she gently threw one of his arms over her shoulders after plucking the countless weapons lodged on his back and steadily walked her way towards Haku`s body.

Kakashi appeared beside her and helped her lay Zabuza beside Haku`s unmoving body. Kagome felt something cold caressed her cheek and somberly glanced up.

It`s snowing.. How typical for it to snow while the Ice princess is present.

Looking at Zabuza who was repenting the hell out of his life, her eyes took on a dazed glaze as Zabuza`s form flickered, replaced by a woman in skin tight black clothing while Haku took the form of a young boy with a bloody kusarigama beside his numb body.

Twice in a same mission, her form was covered in a spine chilling nostalgia as the happening in front of her alarmingly resembles a scene she had witness in the sengoku jidai. She had long noticed that Zabuza`s heart has stopped beating, yet, she was more than a little shock when Tenseiga pulsed in power.

'_Tenseiga,.. Are you telling me to save this two?' _she inwardly conversed with the pulsating sword.

'_Yet, you left my comrades dead?!' _she snarled. Tenseiga pulsed in sorrow as it felt her resentment and sadness.. Her glaring eyes flickered at the pale bodies of Zabuza and Haku.

'_I swear to Kami, giving me a genin team is no doubt making me soft..' _sighing in defeat, she plucked Tenseiga out of her charms and made her way towards the two, harboring confused stares and looks.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked Kagome, a little unnerved that his student a little more sadistic and unfeeling than usual.

"Sensei, matte!" Naruto yelled. He barely recognized the sword Kagome was currently holding but he knew it nonetheless.

Kagome stopped directly in front of the two. Briefly closing her eyes, she opened them and was not disappointed to see the hell spawns to needed to revive the two.

The twins, Naruto, Sakura and the rest watched in fascination as Kagome swung the air above the bodies in an elegant arc before shrinking the sword once more.

Team seven along with Tazuna went closer towards Kagome and all had to hold up a gasp at the sight of the two nin`s twitching.

"Im-impossible." Itachi breathed out as he watched Haku`s lid slowly opened.

"Sooo, possible." Naruto grinned.

"Amazing!" Sakura squealed in awe. (A/N: ONCE AGAIN! LITTLE `OL ME FORGOT THAT SHE`S EVEN IN THE STORY! /)

"Wha-?" Haku`s hazel eyes snapped open and Kagome had to stifle her chuckle at the distraught emotion the nin was displaying.

'_If only you allowed me to use your power at that time..' _she told Tenseiga in a somewhat bittersweet voice as she heard the town people`s cheering as Zabuza once more made a move to shake the shock away.

She never noticed the proud/affectionate look Kakashi and the twins gave her way.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Tsunami`s house was roaring in the sound of laughter and slurred conversation as Team seven with Zabuza and Haku along with Tazuna`s family celebrated in a separate room. Kakashi, Itachi, Zabuza and Haku watched in amusement as Naruto and Sasuke shoved food after food in their mouths in hope to beat the other in an unofficial battle of the wills.

Kagome shook her head at the two as Sakura played with her hair, doing knots and braids. Removing her hand on her chin, she took what she think was her cup of tea and chugged it down, not noticing the distinct smell of alcohol nor the fact that she missed her cup and rather took the cup beside her cup that was filled with rice wine.

"Naruto! Stop wasting the good food!" Sakura chided at Naruto at the sound of him throwing up.

*Hiccup.* All conversation momentarily stopped at the sound of an adorable hic.

*Hiccup* There it is once again.

*Hiccup* "Ka-Kagome-sama?" Sakura asked Kagome as she noticed that the Kunoichi`s face was a little flushed.

All of them looked at Kagome who has her head hang low, her hair covering the upper half of her face. Then, the weirdest of the things happen.

She cackled.

OH. MY .KAMI!

The ice princess just cackled! An adorable cackle mind you.

"TAKE THAT NARAKU!" grasping the nearest object, in which turns out to be an unfortunate teacup, she flung the ceramic porcelain towards Zabuza.

"Woah." Lucky for him, he caught the flying cup just in time.

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN NARAKU! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~" during her evil speech, Kakashi took the fallen cup and took a whiff. Passing the cup over the shocked twins with a deadpan look, he watched the twin`s eyes widen in understanding.

"ITS TIME TO END NARAKU!" Kagome then took out her bows and arrows and aim it at Tazuna who went scurrying in panic.

A series of events took place then. All of them took turns of catching the slimy as a sea snake kunoichi but she just drunkly dance her way out of their clutches.

"SHIPPO-CHAN~! *hic* Let momma give you a kiss~!" Puckering up, she grabbed Haku`s cheeks –who immediately rivaled a tomato- and made a move to kiss the handsome boy.

"OOOOkay,, I think that's enough." Kakashi said as he hastily took the stuttering boy out of Kagome`s reach. Said female look at him in suspicion before her hazy blue eyes glanced up to his hair and a squeal was released.

"Inuyasha~!" she glomped the Jounin who took on a shade of interesting red. Immediately entangling her fingers through his silvery locks, Kagome squealed once more.

"Inuyasha~ where`s your ears?" she adorably pouted as he felt her fingers searching for something non-existent.

'_There`s that name again.' _Sasuke and Itachi thought while glaring at Kakashi at the same time.

"I think it`s better if you take her to her room." Tsunami said with a sweatdrop as she saw how red Kakashi was turning.

"R-right." Kakashi managed to stutter out as he tried to ignore the squealing girl hanging on him.

Sasuke and Itachi shared a look and went following the flushing scarecrow out of the room, leaving the shell shocked audience over their sources. Meanwhile, Tsunami merely shook her head in amusement as she ignored Zabuza teasing Haku on the background.

'_Boys.'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Instead of glaring the hell out of me, it would be better if you help me with _this?"_ Kakashi exasperatedly stated before motioning towards a sleeping Kagome that has a death grip on his neck.

Itachi and Sasuke glared but made a move to entangle the Kunoichi away from Kakashi nonetheless.

"Inu..yasha.." all males paused at the sound of Kagome`s soft voice.

"Shh." Itachi signaled at Kakashi and Sasuke who nodded in agreement.

Kagome`s eyes opened halfway to reveal murky blue depths who stared at Kakashi with so much sadness it made them falter.

"_Doushite?" _she softly asked whoever she thought she was seeing. All males stiffen in panic when the usually cold composure they were so used in seeing crumbled, revealing such sadness that even a veteran shinobi couldn't fatom.

"You told me you love me… So why did you leave me?" with that, she fell limp, falling in Itachi`s arms.

The three males shared a look that meant one thing.

'_Who in the world is Inuyasha?'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Revised (05/02/13)

POLL RESULTS!:

ItaXKakXKagXSas: 10

ItaXKagXSas: 7

ItaXKakXKagXNejXSas: 5

AS YOU CAN SEE, KAKASHI IS STILL LEADING!

OH AND BY THE WAY, ONE FAVOR: **CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW?! I WILL HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT AND I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY!**

Please review!

OH! I WILL HAVE SPECIAL CHAPTERS IN THIS FIC FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS BTW!

JA NE!~


	8. Obone Festival

IM SORRY GUYS. BUT PROBLEMS CAME UP AND YEAH… TECHNICALLY, I LOST THE WILL TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT ONE DAY, IT SUDDENLY CAME BACK WITH A VENGANCE, SO HERE I AM…

THE PAIRINGS ARE DECIDED! I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE IT INTO ItaXKakXKagXSas BUT, WHEN I READ THE LATEST CHAPTER OF NARUTO; 614, I CHANGED MY MIND. SO IT WILL BE; ItaXKakXKagXNejXSas..

This will be my first harem so please be easy on me…

Disclaimer: me no own

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 8: Obone Festival

'_Anieue, its our time to comfort you now.'_

Saying that Kagome was pissed is probably the understatement of the year. She was downright livid.

"K-K-Kaggy, its not th-that bad. We all made m-mistakes sometimes." Naruto said as he willed the older girl to calm down.

With icy blue flashing, she glared at Naruto sideways, purple malevolent aura emitting from her person.

"GAH!." With blood draining from his face, Naruto went sheet white as his feet froze down, immobilizing him completely.

'_How could I be so stupid?! Kami knows what those three knew.' _Glancing at the three shinobi, she fastened her step when she noticed that Kakashi was steadily gaining in on her.

She woke up this morning with a mind raging headache and three pairs of black staring at her in an unreadable expression. Being the cold kunoichi she is, she harshly bit out a what, looking dangerous with the pain making her hormones rage in anger.

And it went downhill from there.

Kagome`s pace fastened some more when the huge gates of Konoha popped out on her line of sight.

"What the-?" she froze at the sight of tomoe branded flags and the huge, colorful banner.

"O-bone festival?"_'What the hell is that?'_

"Hoooo, so its _that _time of the year." Kagome glanced at the silver haired sensei in mild shock, she did _not _felt him coming.

"Kaggy, its gonna be your first time celebrating here huh?"

Even thou she`s been living here in Konoha for a decent amount of time, her luck in this event was not that good. Whenever the festival came, she`s either away training or away doing _errands _for the Hokage.

"And this festival is for?" she asked with her brow mildly raised.

"Oh,oh,oh. We have this square floaty thingies-" Naruto began waving his hands into a rectangular shape. "…we put candles in them and put them on the river!"

Kagome raised a brow, not seeing the concept of the festival.

"So, this is a festival about..floating candles." She deadpanned.

"Actually, we do these things to honor the dead." Kakashi took notice of Kagome`s eyes dimming down to fogy blue.

"The dead huh?" she whispered.

"How, about you start making the _Seihokei _while I talk with the Hokage?" with no more words uttered Kakashi poofed out of existence.

"Yatta! Let`s go Kaggy, Sakura, Temes!" Naruto took Kagome`s left hand while he gripped Sakura`s right.

"Matte." Kagome planted her heel on the ground to prevent herself from stumbling forward.

"Let me go get Hakudoshi and Kanna first." The twins then remembered the fair haired children that bid Kagome farewell.

"Ah. I forgot about the gaki!" Naruto slapped his forehead with a grimace.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Gah!" the scene that greeted the Taisho siblings was hilariously comical, even for their standards. Naruto was all over the place.

Literally.

"Kagome-sama!" three pairs of eyes; one ice the other two a fathomless lavender and black, swiveled at the grinning pinkette.

As those letters escaped Sakura`s lips, a certain trio perked up from hammering the foundation of their Seihokei.

"I believe that there`s no problem about my siblings joining us sensei?" Kakashi looked at the two stoic children that stared at him with intense eyes.

"Of course." He then gave the kunoichi a smile and a wink, not that she knew it was a wink.

Hakudoshi and Kanna exchanged glances, the scent on the three males screamed attraction to their beloved sister and it did not settle on the right side of the twins.

"Anieue." Hakudoshi began, a gleam entering his lavender eyes. Hakudoshi, while looking at the three males, hugged Kagome on the waist, grinning all the way. Kagome blinked Hakudoshi was more of a _tsundere _so why is he acting like this? But she didn't say it was unwelcome.

"Hn?" she hummed in response, patting the soft lavender mass on Hakudoshi`s head as her other hand hugged the yokai back..

Inwardly, Hakudoshi smirked when he saw the Uchihas and Hatake glared at him in annoyance.

"I wanna start making the Seihokei." Sasuke felt his brow twitch. Where was the composed child he met earlier?

"Hai, and knowing you, we will probably have to make many Seihokei. Its better if we finished before the festival." Kanna stated, quite amused herself.

Kagome gave the two a sad smile.

"Hai. We`ll make nee-chan`s first." Both fair haired children froze. That nee-chan Kagome was saying is none other than Kagome herself. Others may though of it as a dead relative but both knew better.

It was to honor the death of the '_old Kagome'._

"We will make our owns and whatever you do, do _not _bother us." Kagome hissed at Team seven glaring at a certain trio in particular.

With that said, Kagome picked a place to build properly.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"That`s a lot of Seihokei." Itachi murmured at Sasuke who nodded in agreement.

Currently, it was sunset and all of them had finished their Seihokei. Itachi and Sasuke made three Seihokei in total. One for their mother, one for their father and the other is for their rambunctious cousin.

Kakashi made four; his father, mother, and for his deceased teammates. Sakura made one along with Naruto. Both decided to offer their honors to their departed mothers.

Kagome and her siblings on the otherhand, was a different matter. The Taishos were _still _making Seihokei despite the fact that they probably made enough for a clan.

There were seven Seihokei in total without the Seihokei the three were finishing.

Kagome silently finished the Seihokei she was making with the last tug of red ribbon she tied in it`s middle section.

"Hakudoshi, Kanna, are you done?" the team found her voice weary and tired, and they were certain its not due to exhaustion.

"H-hai Anieue." Kanna mildly stuttered as she finished putting a feather in her Seihokei.

Kagome`s eyes became pained at the sight of Kanna`s moistened eyes, she knew who the Seihokei Kanna was making for.

"Rokuson." Summonig the shikigami once more, she ignored the startled gasps of her teammates.

"Carry these Seihokei to the nearest river and wait for us there." Gathering the ten Seihokei together after finishing them with ribbons and stuff, she carefully tied them together before laying it across Rokuson`s back.

"I believe, we are to change clothes. Come Naruto." Without waiting for the blond nor her sensei`s response, the Taishos flickered out of existence, leaving the gaping team seven in shock.

"I knew that Kaggy was mourning. But I didn't expect that its _that _many." Naruto mumbled for everyone to hear.

"Poor Kagome-sama..it must be hard for her. No wonder she rather stayed alone, she was afraid of losing someone important." Sakura stated, her emerald eyes brimming up with tears.

Kakashi and the twins thought differently thou, they already had stepped inside her life and there`s no snowball chance in hell that they will step back.

She just had to add some numbers on her family then.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(I suggest you listen to this song. Its really pretty; Aizome by NotoMamiko)

_Tsuki no hikari, kokoro, terashidesu_

_Moyuru, hana no mai, michishirube._

_Karamitsuku, ayamachi no utaumune o shimeru._

_Hatenukawanite o sashi, nagasou_

_Omoi, tsumetakotona ha, ai ni somete._

"Feeling better?" she asked the two with a sad smile. The two nodded in return before sharing a glance that made Kagome a little confuse.

"Anieue."Began Kanna. She hummed in response and raised a brow when Hakudoshi fished something out of his inner haori.

"Its okay to cry." Kagome`s eyes widen when Hakudoshi pulled out a familiar set of beads, complete with fangs and all.

Tears sprang up when memories she was sure she locked up returned with a vengeance. A whimper escaped her lips and she clamped her hand on her mouth.

"Anieue, its our time to comfort you now." And that did it. She cried as she clung to both children who were physically older than her.

She cried for her heart. She cried for her dead feelings. And specially, she cried for _him._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Mou! Where the hell is Kaggy?!" yelled an irate Naruto as he tucked his hands on his dark green yukata.

"Calm down Naruto!" Sakura yelled, fiddling with her pink yukata.

At the other side, a certain pair of Uchihas simply stared at the moon shining above. Both clad in dark colored yukatas, their pale skin stood out beautifully.

"There they are." Kakashi calmly stated. He himself was dressed in a blue stripped yukata, when usually, he didn't give a damn about clothing. He just followed the quote; dress to impress.

Out came the Taisho siblings. Kanna was dressed in a simple but beautiful white yukata with Hakudoshi wearing a lavender one.

But instead of a yukata, Kagome wore a furisode instead. A stark black furisode partnered with a pristine white obi.

"So, when do we start lighting this things?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since were complete, why not now?" Kakashi said as he pulled out a bunch of matchsticks.

And thus, the festival of the Seihokei began. Kagome watched as floating candles littered the river, making it breathtakingly beautiful. As she watched the beautiful lights, the moon illuminated her features, making a certain trio to stop and stare.

"Anieue." Kagome glanced down and was greeted by the sight of Hakudoshi holding up a red covered Seihokei.

"Go on. We`ll give you some privacy." The Hatake and the Uchiha watched as Kagome`s lips twitched into a somber smile as she took the floating box from Hakudoshi.

"Thank you, Hakudoshi…" and with that, she vanished into the shadows, finding a perfect place to mourn for her deceased _lover._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Revised (05/02/13)

SO THAT'S IT! I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT, NAH~

OH AND BY THE WAY, THOSE WHO READ MY _The Bleeding Thorn, _THANK YOU VERY MUCH MINNA FOR THE SUPPORT! GOSH, IT EVEN MADE THIS FIC'S REVIEWS SEEMS UNDERREVIEWED!

I CAN UPDATE AGAIN!


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Author`s Note!**

Im sorry guys but this is not a chapter but don't worry! I revised this story and currently, chapter one is already posted and I assure you.. There`s a HUGE difference..

You see.. Um, its kinda complicated.. This author is composed of two people.. My little sister and me.. At first, my younger sister started this and some of the stories but she got bored.. so I think it was between October or November (I don't really know ^^;) when she totally gave up it this. I continued her story and you guys have been with me since then! It's a pretty long time and I think she was kinda disappointed that her stories; Spirited away: Unraveled Secrets and Stalkers were not reviewed that much so she gave this.

She started The cold Miko and stopped at chapter 4.. She told me to keep up her façade in which peeved me a little because, come on! I feel like Im cheating on you guys!

Shinobi meets Kunoichi was her until chapter 2.. Im planning to revise that as well

Hmm… I guess The bleeding thorn is my idead but she was snooping around my private messages telling people that Im a twelve year old.. Dude! Im already 17!

-sigh- I love my sister so much and would die if something happens to her but I hope she wont troll people into thinking that im a 12 year old..

Currently, if you read my Imaginations of a certain Black Rose, you`ll understand what Im about to say..

About the lack of updates, Im sorry, it will be taken care off sooner or later since Lex and I just made up.. and I need HIS computer to update since Im still lacking to buy a new laptop..

So better say goodbye before I got sidetracked again…

JA NE MY LUSTERS~!


	10. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


End file.
